


Mark of a Warrior

by InsaneMagician



Series: Warriors [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has to take Carter to a brand new exhibit at the Museum of National Treasures, where a brand new element is being displayed. But, when Kara comes into contact with the so-called <i>Silverite</i>, she's branded. Only, the brand is making her act weird, and not even Alex or the DEO can help her. Alura cannot offer more information and the answer she receives gives way to more questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).



> who unknowingly helped me come up with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going over this story, and found some grammar errors; if you find something different, that's just it

Long, long ago, in a planet named Krypton, within the Rao System in the Corvus Constellation, when Rao was but a yellow sun star, this story began. Back then, Krypton was a planet without minerals, it was a planet of crystals, plants, and fauna. Metals were found deep and close to its core, but such elements were rare and not even compounds were found anywhere within the world. It was dirt or sand, soil or beaches. And yet, at the peak of the largest mountain of this world, laid the fabled  **Silver Crystal**. It grew like a crystal, almost as if it sprouted from the earth, yet it was shiny and not at all  _see-through_ , giving it its name. This was why it was considered precious, and even more why every child sent on a quest —  _the_  quest, came back as an adult and with a unique ability —  _changed_. They came back with an animal counterpart to them that they could shift into at will, and it was how they found their mate.

Back then, the natives lived in clans, and everyone knew how to fight and protect; in general, everyone knew how to  _be_   **warriors**. During these times, without a semblance of order, every warrior that came of age had to go through the trail by fire; reaching the Silver Crystal at the top of their world. The other clans couldn't attack the ones in this sacred quest, nor could help be offered. Bodies were often found, killed by predators that attacked the child who had to show they were adult, and whenever they came down, they came  _changed_ , and  ** _marked_**. There was no disregard over gender, girls and boys went through this trail, with girls having the highest numbers of returns. Many times, the clans forwent the help rule and searched for those who had survived to take a particularly brave child, and finding a place among others without having to fulfill their quests, which had already left them haggard, tired, and sometimes near the brink of death, was a welcome respite. This also ensured new blood was always within the different clans.

Life on Krypton was brutal, savage and unrelenting, but prosperous. Those who managed to return, had to bear the Mark of the Warrior, an engraving on the Silver Crystal that denoted their worth, and how they found their mates. An adult who came from the mountain bearing this symbol, had the right to any mate, of any gender, and they were mated for  _life_.

_Indications of how this custom was still held, could be seen later on, as the culture of Krypton disregarded any concept of divorce, not even having a word for it._

This questing tradition died when a man came from the mountain, marked yet without the ability that came with it. The others, who gained a seat of privilege on their clans, knew with instinct that this single man, who had returned with the Mark but no visible change, had conquered his own animal side.

"I come to bring change!" He proclaimed; he was the only one who had never received training as a warrior, the first man to bring science. "I come to unite all the clans, and bring peace to Krypton!"

This tale was passed down in history, and much later, searches for the Silver Crystal were in vain. The man had brought forth ideas and with him, metals were found and although none like the Silver Crystal but in that color, mostly, made the Crystal turn into a myth. That was how the story was taken as much later, when Krypton was a bustling planet filled with technological wonders; a myth or legend was all that was left of the Silver Crystal.

The only thing that lived on, was the clan from which the man came, and how it came to stand for Hope.

* * *

> **Present Day, National City, CatCo**

A brand new display was being opened at the Museum of National Treasures. Cat had promised to take Carter to the inauguration, which included a special treat: touching a piece of the exhibit and a fake coin, given as a memento.

Sadly, it wasn't going to be a possibility.

"Keira!" Cat's shrill scream made everyone turn and look as the blonde assistant scurried and made her way to her boss' office, closing the door at the look of those hazel eyes. "Care to explain  _why_  my Saturday morning says I'm to have a meeting with the board of directors when I  _specifically_  —"

"Miss Grant, I personally scheduled the museum visit," Kara began, tone completely apologetic as she began searching through the tablet just to sigh in aggravation. Without further words, she gave the device to the older woman while she went back outside to one of the boxes that cluttered her desk — she had to go through all of Siobhan's things — and found another tablet before going back inside, closing the door. "Yes, Siobhan programmed it."

"Why did she think it would be nice for me to spend my Saturday morning listening to drones is beyond me," Cat sighed in annoyance. "Well, why didn't you undo this mess?"

"Um, Assistant Number One had a priority code that made her entries able to override mine," the girl replied with a sigh, rubbing her face. "I hadn't had time to look things over, let alone fix this."

"Nothing to be done I suppose," the hazel-eyed blonde replied with an annoyed sigh and her assistant went around the room, giving her two Advil pills in their beautiful little tray, along with a glass of water, and another filled with jelly-beans. "I gave Carter's babysitter the day off, but I cannot postpone this stupid meeting now.

"Well, at least Lucy came back," she added offhandedly; Kara's heart skipped a beat at this. She had gone to see Lucy, revealed herself and explained everything, how she was done pinning after James when he  **truly** ,  _still_ , loved her, and how she didn't want to see such a cute couple — what she aspired to in terms of finding someone for herself — be broken by her. It was news to her, that the one she was finding out to be an incredibly reliable friend, had come back. "I made her beg enough, and if you'll be taking Carter, I rather have someone on my side whom I can count on."

"Wait —"

"I trust  _Supergirl_ , to always give my son her top priority," Cat growled, placing a hand over Kara's own and making her assistant swallow on a dry throat, and she smirked. Just the knowledge of how much control she had on the alien was satisfying. Kara blushed, since she couldn't argue with that, not again, not after she had returned to her usual wardrobe and plenty of guilt to work the day after the whole red-k mess. Meaning,  _ **yesterday**_. "I want a complete, detailed account on the exhibit, the information they have  _and_ , fifteen minute text messages from Carter."

"Yes Miss Grant."

"Chop chop, we have a full day today," which was why she hadn't bothered changing the boardroom meet to later that day. It was Friday, and she had meetings with each head of department. "Call Lucy, let her know that her contract prevented her from leaving CatCo on such short notice. I'm also making her head of department."

"Right away Miss Grant." But her boss was already checking her emails and ignoring her.

Once she was back at her desk, the first thing Kara did was call the lawyer. It was an awkward conversation at best, but now that she had made up her mind about broadening her horizons to other possibilities, she felt at more ease while speaking to Lucy. The blonde was firm on her thoughts: she wasn't going to pine over James Olsen anymore, it was hard enough being his friend and co-worker; fighting crime, not CatCo.

* * *

> **Saturday, National City, Museum of National Treasures**

"Hey, I know I'm not your mother bud, but I'm happy to be able to enjoy some time with you," Kara said with a happy smile, combing Carter's adorable curls.

"It's okay," he replied with a smile, "at least it's you and not my dad or Adam."

"You don't like Adam?"

"I don't like the way he blames mom for everything," he replied with a shrug, but his eyes had a hard glint to them, "I mean, I know he has another mother, that his dad is loaded, which is why he could quit college and still have a nice, fancy apartment."

"You do?" She teased, but he nodded his head emphatically.

"He told me himself," Carter frowned a bit, "and when he talks about you, he mostly asks if you are seeing someone, if you're still single.  ** _And_**  he gets mad whenever I win at games.

"Not even Winn gets mad, he grouses about his score and points out that it's improving," he sighed, making a desperate arm gesture, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "And he  _is_  getting better, which makes me get better."

"But, why don't you like Adam?" She asked, frowning a bit. "I mean, you're brothers. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I think it's more that he doesn't like me," he replied while standing and going to another part of the museum; the private touring would start in an hour, but as always and in true Grant Fashion, he had to be there earlier. If it was a public affair of mingling with socialites or if it wasn't science related, he would likely arrive  _fashionably late_ , but not enough for others to label it so. "Nobody does." He whispered to himself, not knowing Kara was Supergirl and hence, had super hearing.

"Carter," when he didn't turn (he felt like he was being accused of being a bad brother when in reality, he had been trying) Kara went to his side and hugged him from behind. Suddenly he felt a bit lighter, as though the contact contradicted his thoughts and lifted some of the weight. "Adam is troubled, and I can say so clearly because no one in their right mind wouldn't give you a chance.

"You're a wonderful boy, and I always have fun with you," she concluded, giving him one final squeeze.

He turned around and hid his face on her shoulder. "Thanks Kara. You always know how to make things better."

"Please believe your mother when she says this?" She requested back, rubbing his back. "She wouldn't lie, not even to you. Probably because you're that important to her."

"She doesn't seem to understand that Adam didn't want anything to do with her," he sighed, "he used the letter to quit school, to come and meet 'his mother' when he already has one."

"An adoptive mother isn't the same as a biological mother." Kara said, thinking about Eliza and Alura.

"Yeah, both willingly give you all they can, and one feels this is an obligation while the other truly wants it," he finally stepped back, hands on her waist. "Not that there are some foster families that don't cash in kids for government money, but they don't  _adopt_  the kids."

"I guess you're right," Kara could really learn from him.

"If the one taking care of you does a good job as a mother, why not call her that?" He questioned with a shrug, still not letting go and actually holding on tighter, not ready to leave the comfort even if their blue eyes were locked in a gaze.

"Because you had another before her?" She asked back, feeling a bit self-conscious at the fact that he wasn't her kid and rubbed his arms in comfort.

"Well, it's like one of my friends at school," he began as he took a hand and guided them both back to the start of the line, which had grown but the security guard knew they had arrived first, "her father went to war when she was seven, and was mistaken for dead. Her mom married again, and while she cannot call the man dad or father, she calls him da, even after her real father returned from war."

"Is it really that important?" She asked herself, and soft blue eyes met hers.

"If you married my mom and loved me," Carter asked, taking notice of the blush but saying nothing about it, "would you rather I call you something like  _ma_ , or keep calling you Kara?"

"The private exhibit is about to start," was called before she could answer, and he kept holding her hand, "please get in line."

Saved by the bell, almost literally; the blonde thanked Rao for small favors.

"Hey, I was here first!" A man cried when they took their place at the start of the line.

"Sorry, we were the first to arrive," Kara stated firmly.

"You were wandering around the museum," another man spoke; he had a slight accent, "we've remained in line!"

"So you would rather we had remained the hour sitting there?" She asked, frown in place. "You barely arrived ten minutes ago!"

"You don't know that!"

"He arrived ten minutes after we did," she pointed at the man at the start of the queue, "his wife and children walked around as we did while he kept their spot and the guard explained we had arrived earlier!

"You're telling me that simply because I came alone I should have stayed in line?"

No one else complained after that. A single mother, and so young at that, who could afford the private viewing . . . well, that was a miracle worker. Not that anyone said anything out loud, and it wasn't like she could read minds; she was alien, not necessarily martian. Still a bit flustered, she gratefully and with her softest smile thanked the man who allowed them to go in first. It was the same smile on the boy's face.

* * *

The exhibit was from a meteorite just recently found; it looked like silver, but the element wasn't in the periodic table, so scientists had been researching it. For lack of a better name, they called is  _Silverite_. The study had yielded a single result: that it was harder that titanium, and just cutting an edge off to be able to study it had been almost impossible. The piece that was cut though, was the one piece those in that exhibit tour could touch. It looked like a big coin, very round with some rough edges, and an emblem on one side.

Kara and Carter stared, and the girl could recognize one of the kryptonese symbols on it, along with an emblem of one of the House, a House of hunters who later became the first warriors, and a legend had been written to warn kryptonians against touching anything from said House, as it was a myth. It was never recorded how they met their end, only that at one point, they and all those who had previously belonged to it, had vanished into the tallest mountain of Krypton and were never heard of or from ever since. The emblem was now worn with pride by all warriors, which was why soldiers only kept their names and not their last names, renouncing their houses to belong to the military. Only those who made it to the rank of General, were allowed to wear the original emblem of their House, and only if their platoon was part of said House or were willing to serve under it. Few chose to exert such privileges, most willing to devote themselves to the military and Krypton first, the house in which they belonged second. Unless, it was a House of warriors, all sharing the same ideals.  **United they remained for the strength of Krypton and to protect its people**.

She had always thought it was a scary story told to children to keep them from wandering into such place, and sadly she had no one to ask about it. She couldn't handle seeing her mother's hologram, not when the pain of Astra's death was still being processed, Alex's betrayal too close to mind to be of any good.

"Only one member of the family may touch it," a man in lab coat stated, hand extended and at the blonde's nod, the boy enthusiastically surrendered his hand; she shook her head to clear it, glad to be back from memories of the past.

"We already had our hands cleaned upon entering," Kara supplied, still inspecting the surface of the  _coin_.

"The kids are usually the ones who would want to touch it," the man replied in what could be his best monotone, "I'm just here as a precaution."

Carter took the coin in his hands, marveling at the surface and denoting the crest delicately. "What's the symbol?"

"Well, the cuts were carved to help define the measurements," the girl narrowed her eyes at him, knowing the man was lying, "and in an effort of figuring out its composition."

"Did you manage?" The man gave her a look of contempt, "to figure out the composition."

"It's still under study," he replied in a severe tone, frowning a bit.

"Kara, look!" Carter began playing with the coin and his knuckles.

"Careful!" The man complained, startling the boy and his concentration broke; both gasped when the coin began to fall.

If it wasn't for the alien's reflexes, the clang would have been heard.

"Nothing happened," she began, distracting the other two from her shaking hand and herself from the searing pain of her palm, "next time, tell them what they can't do, don't startle them and then try to blame them."

The man, snarl in place and mouth opening to retort, didn't get a chance to do so.

"Sorry Kara," the boy whispered, looking at the floor.

"Not your fault bud," she glared at the man who was turning red before focusing back on her charge, making their eyes meet with her good hand, " _he_  should apologize.

"Here," she finally got her body under control and with a steady fist, she opened it over Carter's palm and there the coin sat, a substance from another planet. "Don't let this Grinch ruin our very own small Christmas."

He giggled at the whisper, before tracing the symbol once again and then placing it back. With that, they left soon after; Carter wasn't interested in the findings, since nothing had been conclusive. Once outside, Kara found a place to sit, and once she had the support, did she began trembling. She was going to have to ask her mother about the House of Qy, and the legends of silver in their home world, get over everything that was so messed up in her life lately. She couldn't help but think that the mark burned on her palm was a bad omen, or a blessing in disguise.

"Kara?" She met soft blue in a worried gaze. "Are you okay? You're trembling."

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream," she replied with a wince; the mention of food made her stomach upset. "Ah, I don't like being sick."

"Newsflash," he said, sitting besides her, laughing a bit, "no one does." He gave her a one-arm hug as she smiled, her queasiness momentarily forgotten as his scent seemed to reassure her. "I saw your hand trembling a bit."

"My muscles tensed when I caught the coin," she replied, opening a closing her fingers, remembering the burning sensation that began spreading through her body; her palm faced the floor since she knew the symbol would be etched in it. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" He replied with a beaming smile.

Sadly, they soon had to return to their daily routines, and taking Carter back to St. Edmund Hall meant traveling back to CatCo with her boss.

It was  _Hell_.


	2. Branded

> **Saturday, National City, En route to St. Edmund Hall**

It was  ** _maddening_**!

Kara had never felt Cat Grant's scent to the extent that she was at the moment. For the first time since arriving to Earth, she felt dizzy, as though she was drowning in the tantalizing smell she related with comfort and strength. Carter, extremely attuned to her, perhaps for the time they had spent together, could immediately tell something was wrong. He was also smart enough to be able to tell that the less he brought this to attention, the better.

"Carter!" His mother greeted with a jubilant smile, and momentarily forgetting the world, he increased his pace and with a mischievous grin, didn't wait until the woman was outside to receive his hug; he dove right into the car. As he soared, his eyes fell on his backpack, which had been left on the car while Cat had her meeting and he had the exhibit to go to. "Carter!"

But he just laughed at the indignant way his name was called, feeling warm and welcomed as her arms embraced him comfortingly. "I missed you," he explained, smile in place, "we would all have had fun."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Cat smiled sadly at him before sighing and kissing his forehead, "this was inevitable, but effective. The meeting went without trouble, thanks to the meetings yesterday."

"That's a first," Kara muttered, still tense by the door.

"And I could tell how serious you are about  _missing me_ ," she huffed with a roll of eyes, smile still in place and turning into a smirk. "All those messages of missing me; makes me think you had it on copy-paste."

"Never!" He replied with a laugh, finally relenting and turning to his other favorite person in the world and extended his hand. "Come along Kara."

With some nerves, she sat down besides him, grateful for the buffering he provided. She had never been so tuned with her boss' scent before, and part of her felt as though the older woman was prey. It was unnerving. Carter busied himself with getting music and explaining with great detail about the exhibit, and complaining about how unfair it was that they couldn't take their memento, but managed to mark them. Without realizing, he had been cuddling into Kara, who welcomed the intrusion with relish; it soothed her instinct of doing something drastic to the other blonde. He was trying his best to explain the rather abstract symbol when he was surprised by the ease with which the younger woman took hold of him and placed him over her lap. Confused, Carter stopped speaking, then began giggling at the way his best friend nuzzled his neck. His mother,  _of course_ , was less than pleased.

" _Kiera_ ," Cat began, snark aplenty, and the cold tone startled the younger woman, " **what** , are you  ** _doing_**?"

"Hmm?" Clearly confused, her assistant didn't fully stop as her nose rubbed the back of the boy's right ear.

"What does it look like, mom?" The teasing tone surprised the hazel-eyed blonde. "She's  _hugging_  me, cuddling;" he turned, blue orbs burning with playfulness as he fully returned the embrace, "I think this is up for another contest, just like Settlers of Catan. Who gives the best hugs? Mom, or Kara?"

Cat scowled at that, surprised when her son began laughing and giggling again.

"Kara!" Carter sort of complained.

"Sorry!" The young blonde froze; she hadn't realized what she had been doing, and began blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay, just tickles," he replied with another giggle. "That was very feline-like," for some reason, he didn't like using ' _cat-like_ ', "did you know that they rubbed their faces to signify they have accepted the other as part of their family?"

"Do you want to be part of my family?" The alien inquired softly, and the older woman could pick traces of  _something_  (she didn't know what, perhaps longing?) along with insecurities on the tone.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, his joy evident and all Kara could do was hug him at it. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Thanks cub," she replied.

"Cub?" He asked, making some distance to look at the blonde, mirth evident. "I guess you have a limit of animal conversations," he stated with a laugh.

Kara gave him a confused expression. "I could have sworn I said bud."

The teasing continued, with Cat watching with an unreadable expression, eyes guarded. Privately, she was rolling her eyes at their antics, smirk threatening to break character. Her assistant began nipping playfully at her son's ear, and she couldn't help the feeling of domestic companionship it all made. Damn that girl for being her most lasting assistant, such that she proved to be interesting making Cat take an active interest which had forced her to try to keep distance with the name-calling. Only, she used it mostly in an endearing fashion, and she lived in constant fear of revealing her feelings if she ever said that name correctly.  _Kara_  . . . her name too enticing and sounding like silk, she whispered it every night before succumbing to sleep, and now the name was always the first thing she thought about, with the sun rising and Supergirl receiving her powers from it. Overall, it pushed her to make more distance between them to no avail. Maybe if she hadn't pushed that far, the whole balcony incident wouldn't have happened, but she wasn't one to dwell in the past.

Shaking her head, Cat Grant realized they were approaching the school.

"Carter, be sure to set up your expo and dazzle everyone," she told him, not caring if she had interrupted them, "I'll be back by the time you have to present your science project."

"My biochemical brain-scanner is going to be a hit!" He proclaimed, and both women smiled. "I had no idea the virtual reality console model Lord Technologies had just needed a new program to run it and it could be used. Thanks Kara, I'm glad your sister allowed me to check it."

"That was just a prototype; don't forget you promise my sister to show it to her. You can give her your thanks in person," the words were kind, and twin soft smiles graced the Grant faces. "Just in case, I'll send her a text to remind her."

"She's coming?!" He asked, euphoria clear and she winced a bit; there were no guarantees. "I finally get to meet her?"

"No promises buddy," she replied while she bit her lower lip, "she's busy, her company just got merged with another and her boss was fired; I honestly don't know."

"Oh, well," Carter shrugged, pouting in mild disappointment, before his radiant smile was back. "I'll still get to meet her!"

Kara smiled right back, and Cat had to remind herself that she was the boy's mother; their smiles were so radiant, that with matching blue eyes they looked related. The vehicle came to a stop and without words, she opened the door and held it that way for Carter to step out. Playing along, he left the car and arched an eyebrow in such a Cat-like way, the young woman wanted to gush a bit. What she did  _do_  though, was take his backpack and help him get the two straps through his arms. Any observations he had regarding her strength, he kept to himself. By the time he had a firm grip on his science project, he turned back to the car and watched as Kara, rather stiffly, helped his mother out. He wisely decided not to comment about  _that_  either.

"My brilliant boy," Cat began affectionately, and he welcomed the warm and comforting embrace of his mother. "I'll pick you up and celebrate your first place."

"Can Kara come?" He asked softly to her ear.

Cat turned to her assistant, who immediately nodded with a warm smile. Perks of being an alien with acute hearing, and having a boss who knew about it.

"I'll make her cancel her plans if I have to," she teased the boy warmly before kissing his temple and combing his curls. "Be good, behave, and have fun."

"Yes mom," he replied with a smile; he loved it when his mother flustered over him, because he knew it was the way she showered him with worry, love, and care. "Kara, if I don't see your sister today then tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" She replied with enthusiasm, opening her arms to welcome him in a tight hug; to spite his mother and her boss, she ruffled his hair.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, and the way her body tensed was clue enough. "I don't know what happened between the two of you but, it's okay, she'll forgive you, or you should forgive her."

"As always, you're right," she pecked his forehead. "Have good day buddy."

"Same for the two of you!" He called as he left, amusement shinning in his eyes as he ran towards the gym, where the science fair was being conducted.

But all Cat did was frown and glare at Supergirl; how  _dare_  the hero undo the work she had done on the boy's curls? Ignoring her assistant, she huffed and returned to the car.  _Waiting_. She hated to wait. "Keira?"

"Sorry Miss Grant," she replied with a soft sigh, "coming Miss Grant."

As soon as she was in the enclosed space, she knew she was in trouble,  _deep_  trouble. While Carter's scent became familiar and comforting, a great buffer specially after he said he would be part of her family. Right then, she felt like crawling out of her skin and burying herself on the other woman. That scent that whispered promises made her want to bury her nose anywhere with Cat's exposed skin. And lick. And bite. And inhale, mostly inhale. Which she was doing at that precise instant and she had to remember human's lung capacity had a limit — and she exhaled while holding her head. She had never felt so dizzy before in her life, not even in Krypton with Astra twirling her about.

"Kiera," the snap made her return and quickly turned to face the woman. "I've been calling your name for far too long now."

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, what can I do for you?" She quickly took a pen and notepad out.

"Carter said you'd been feeling a bit sick," at the confused look, a golden brow was raised and a phone was shown, "that won't do. What happened to your unique physiology? Or is my  _personal_  assistant out of commission?"

"Nope, I'm not sick," she denied; she felt as though she was straining against her own body just to keep from doing something weird to her boss. Suddenly, her left palm began burning again and in an effort of making things better, she blew some icy breath on it. It made things worse. She gave it a lick, but just touching one of the lines of her new scar made her tongue burn. "I'll admit, the so called  _Silverite_  is actually native in my land."

"Should I issue another warning to the general public for safety?" Cat inquired, frowning a bit in worry before she could control her facial expression.

"Nothing to worry about Miss Grant," she quickly reassured her boss, "I promise, you'll notice if something weird is going on.

"Just in case, maybe I should give you my sister's number."

"Call her and save her number on my phone," the older blonde replied dryly, clearly not wishing to be bothered, "I want to know if she'll be coming with us to lunch."

"Oh, I also want to know if she can make it," Kara replied with a smile, and at the curios look, she decided to put it on speaker. "Hey Alex!"

" _Hey! How was the exhibit?_ " The tone was wistful. " _I wish I could have gone_."

"Nah, not even Carter had that much fun," she supplied, smiling sadly, "they hadn't reach any conclusions."

" _What a **bust** ,_" the other scoffed. " _Oh, I gotta go —_ "

"Wait, Alex!"

" _Yes?_ "

"In the end, can you make it to St. Edmund Hall?" She sounded just as hopeful as Carter, and Cat began wondering if she had been raised properly, if she would be so similar to the younger woman as well.

" _Um, Kara, the University requested me to judge this time,_ " it was clear that she didn't want to. " _With problems here at HQ, I got myself a permit. I'm going to be audited and depending on the results, I might be relieved from duty._ "

"They can't do that!" She immediately changed from speaker and began asking her sister for more details. Apparently, Crane was taking over until the government appointed someone and she was keeping a close eye on Alex, due to her close relation to the martian in question. "Wait, she'll go with you to judge on a school's science fair?"

Cat cleared her throat, and was pleased when the girl blushed. She requested for the phone, and for some reason, Kara couldn't bring herself to refuse the older woman, not because she was her boss, but because of something else. The mark on her seemed to hum and vibrate whenever her boss was close, which had been unbearable until she got distracted with her sister. The same intuition told her that obeying Cat would make things better.

"Um, hang on Alex," she gave the phone, and immediately felt herself calming down, her body apparently pleased by her actions.

"Hello Alex, this is Cat Grant," she introduced herself unnecessarily, and her tone said she knew it. "I don't care about who wins, I already know my son will, I just wanted to invite you to lunch."

" _Uh, Miss Grant,_ " why Alex expected to be on first name basis, was beyond anyone, " _just to confirm, this invitation comes without strings attached?_ "

"Once again, my son will win," she replied dryly.

" _A middle schooler winning a high school science fair,_ " the amusement was present, but Cat didn't rise to the bait, " _if he's half as smart as Kara insists, then I wouldn't be surprised. But once again Miss Grant; even if Carter receives second place —_ "

"I believe you'll be impartial, as will the other judges," Cat replied evenly, apparently growing tired of the conversation, "if it makes you feel better, if by the end of his presentation you don't want to sing him genuine praises, you can tell the other judges you'll be reserving judgement due to conflict of interest. Lunch."

" _I'm going with Senator Crane,_ " it was clearly a delicate subject, but the older woman sighed impatiently.

"Great, I can then get her to give me an interview." A few heart beats later. "Lunch."

" _I'll be glad and happy to accompany you and your son to lunch,_ " Alex finally relented with a sigh.

"You could sound more pleased," Cat said dryly before passing the phone back. "At least you'll be there."

While her sister and boss had been speaking, Kara had been inspecting her left palm; it was as if she had been branded, yet she could only see the mark when she filtered the muscle and blood. It looked as though it was black fire burning over her bones, and only while she gently passed her fingers over her palm, could she feel any distinction on her otherwise smooth skin.  _Bad omen, a **very**  bad omen_, she concluded. With it, she received her phone back, smiled at her sister's words then said bye.

"You didn't tell her the truth about the silver." A noncommittal shrug, a raised eyebrow later and Cat decided on a different topic. "So how was your time at the museum? I already know how Carter behaved, but is there anything else worth of notice?"

Kara knew that nothing had been released to the press about the new exhibit, there had been a strict, no camera policy, and the mementos were available once it was open to all public. But she also knew her boss wasn't looking for the details on that, just about her son. So she spoke about what Carter had told her about Adam, offering no insight unless requested. She did make her stance obvious, stating that Adam should act his age and not quit if he really wanted to try to reconnect with his mother and brother because "of a  _girl_ ". She didn't confide what Carter had told her about the young man. Cat inquired about some things, then there was a lull in the conversation.

"And what about the exhibit?"

"No conclusive results, only a bunch of unknown factors," the young blonde frowned for a second, "I thought I'd said that already."

"Hmmm, what about the so-called mementos?"

"They managed to cut part of it for analysis and left the cut off piece as a coin," she gave the measurement then realized something, "would you like for me to draw it?"

"Could you?" Clearly, she didn't have much faith in her assistant's drawing talent, but the girl already had her notepad and pen out. "Let make this interesting."

"Hmmm?" Kara looked adorable, focused like a child on their drawing, tongue's tip peeking from the corner of her mouth.

"I want to see how well you can do it on your first try," Cat smirked; she seriously doubted her assistant's ability.

Focused, the alien could once again forget the pain. The rest of the way was done with Carter's music still sounding softly in the background. They had arrived, and when the blue-eyed blonde realized this, she passed the note before opening her door.

"I'll get you your coffee Miss Grant!" She replied with a happy smile as she placed her things back in her purse and leaving the car.

The Queen of All Media ignored her driver opening her door as she stared at the drawing; it was crude, nothing really elaborate, but she could tell that it came from years of writing such symbols. By the time she left the car, her assistant already had her coffee ready and she offered it, before scratching her left palm. And of course, Cat had to notice.

But she still couldn't forget the crude image, "I want you to make a better sketch, in a blank sheet, and enlarged. I also want any reference to these symbols that you might provide; confidentially, of couse."

"Yes, Miss Grant," and still surprised, all Kara could do was scratch the burn and wonder, why did she still feel it?

She spent her morning scratching on the burn that seemed to spread around slowly, and running errands in her usual,  _assistant_  fashion. Searching for a way to release her pent-up energy, she flew around the city in an effort to help. No one wanted her help though, and robbers fled from her. When she finally  _did_  help a cat from a tree, the little boy left running in tears. Feeling even more depressed and jumpy than normal, she returned to work. Back to answering phones for the one person who didn't seem to mind her presence, and who wasn't going around with a lost-puppy attitude. Really, maybe she would like it better if Winn would be mad at her or keeping his distance. She could tell he was interested in her,  _still_  interested, which made her question his thoughts about getting involved with Siobhan in the first place.

"Kiera," she turned with wide eyes to look at her boss, afraid she had missed something when a notepad paper fell on her desk. "The picture, and a Bulletproof Latte."

"Writing an article, Miss Grant?" She inquired delicately, not wishing to over step.

"Regarding the fascinating exhibit and how it had nothing real to offer," Cat replied with a roll of eyes, "also, search for anything related to these symbols, from the meaning of a circle, to the meaning of a circle with a horizontal line across."

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara replied weakly and a tired smile.

At least the woman said nothing about it, leaving. "I'll be at Lucy's office."

"Yes Miss Grant," this time, her smile was more honest and with that, she went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following image is done by your's truly  
> It was done in January (the 8th to be precise) so I had to modify the origin of it to suit the fact that it's the crest that Astra and her men bear


	3. Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are longer than my usual; enjoy!

> **Still Saturday, Still in National City, Still at CatCo**

By ten, Kara had grown used to the burning sensation, so she could focus on her job. Fetching Cat's Bulletproof helped, but now whenever she was near the other woman, her left hand tended to move on its own, tentative brushes that seemed to spike the burning in her. It made her worry; it began with her left palm, making her veins black in her own unique vision of the world, and it was slowly inching its way towards her heart. It made her fear all possible implications. She wasn't a warrior! She was a woman of science who fell in love with the arts. Her only (tentative) connection to a warrior's way was through her aunt, and the pain of the memory left her with a bitter taste in her mouth and for the burn to turn icy. Maybe it would help her if she practiced some Torquasm-Vo, the only thing Astra had left her. She couldn't postpone it, she would have to see what was left of her mother if she wanted to get some answers.

Finally done with the sketch, she eyed it critically and sighed, snapping a picture to send her sister to ask for her, or for a just-in-case scenario. Sure, it wasn't the most complex drawing she had made, but ever the perfectionist, she had to get not only the right shade, but also the right shape. Enlarging it by hand wasn't an easy feat either, and she didn't have a paintbrush to draw the stroke completely, so she was left filling up the symbol with just a pencil, or a pen. She was finally done in a way she felt did justice to her Krypton ancestry, and part of her hoped her sister could ask her mother, take away the stinging pain of facing the hologram's cold disposition. Being ever obedient, she had also made sure to add Alex's contact (under FBI) to her boss' contact list.

Stretching after hours of sitting down hunched over her sketch pad, answering the phone and emails, she felt her arm pulsing with fire within and turned to find hazel eyes on her. Kara smiled, her left hand waved without her noticing as she went to the elevators. More than once she had to resist the temptation of simply jumping from the roof to save time, but then people would start asking how she got to the top without using the elevators and in record time with a Bulletproof Latte from Noonan's. Her phone chimed an incoming text, and she was pleasantly surprised to find it was Cat's, telling her to use the private elevator; she grinned at the privilege she had taken under red-k, and was now freely given. She had been expecting an answer from her sister in regards to the sketch, but right then, she was worried over something else entirely.

As the dinged indicated the doors were closing, she felt the burn all to clearly surging to her shoulder, and the pain was too much; she shed some tears. It had reached her elbow while she helped some employees (Hayashi had been nice to ask,  _again_ ) keep their job and keep Cat on manageable levels of anger when it came to some of her most incompetent employees. The problem was, that it was getting too close to her heart for comfort. On the trip down, she closed her eyes, centered herself, her energy (which she could feel more clearly ever since she was exposed to sunlight) and picture the yellow chi coursing through her body. It seemed to do the trick, only that it left her feeling as though her left arm was dead weight. Kara managed to be inconspicuous while she remained unable to use her said limb at all. Well, at least it wasn't her right one; she thanked Yuda for  _that_.

"On CatCo's tab," she said unnecessarily, but grinned when she was given a sticky bun.

"This one is on the house sweety," the woman remarked with a well known smile, "ah, if you were really an alien, you would be protecting us from Supergirl, wouldn't you?"

Kara chewed and was grateful for the happiness she felt from the treat to feel the sting of the words. Once she swallowed, she said, "if I were an alien, I would  _be_  Supergirl."

"Awww, I can't help but feel we would be safe in your arms honey bun," she replied seriously with a laugh, watching with fascination how the blonde  _devoured_  the sticky treat. "Here you go, a napkin and your boss' coffee."

Now her smile was a bit strained, but the woman was already away and talking to other costumers. She breathed a sigh of relief at this, since she couldn't use a napkin as usual. Pocketing half, she cleaned her digits as best she could before crumpling it, smash-dunking it on the waste basket and taking the coffee. With a solid thank you, she went back and used the private elevator again. Once in the bullpen, she found Cat by her desk, staring at her sketch. Being near her made her heart pump blood a bit faster, and her left arm flared up. She winced as her arm stretched as if to reach for the woman; at least it was moving within human limits and Kara had time to change the latte of hands.

"Your Bulletproof, Miss Grant," she sounded almost breathless.

"Hm," her left hand made a fist as soon as the cup was taken from her grasp and she managed to pull it back. "Kiera, why didn't you tell me you were an artist?"

"It never came up?"

"It's not even on your resume," the older woman challenged, raising an eyebrow as she did the same with the coffee to take a sip.

"Would it have helped me get the job?" She countered, and her stomach fluttered at the smirk in response.

"No, but it would have saved me some headache," Cat's long suffering sigh made every nerve-end tingle, and she felt the strange energy seeping through, slowly poisoning her own and she inhaled sharply through her nose. "No wonder why you can always spot the best pictures and layouts, you have an eye for detail."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Grant?"

"Yes," the remark left her throat as dry as the answer. "Stop asking me that every single time you see me.

"I know I pay you to do things for me and if I need anything done, I'll let you know," she stated firmly, and Kara couldn't help the light whimper that managed to escape her closed mouth. "Keira, come with me."

Cat went back to her office with her more-obedient-than-usual assistant in tow. A motion to close the door, the older woman sat on one of the couches, an open invitation for the hero to sit where she pleased. Kara opted for the spot next to her boss, not quite what expected; conversations were usually held face to face. Only arching an eyebrow at the move, hazel turned to blue just to catch the eyes roaming up and down her body. At least it wasn't a leer, it was more as though making sure everything was where it belonged, but there was also something else, a kind of longing she had never expected. Nor could she figure out what it meant.

"Kara —" the subject was delicate and they were away from prying eyes, and Cat  _needed_  to denote the seriousness of the conversation. For her part, the girl only closed her eyes and held her left hand down with incredible strength. "Kara! I knew something was wrong!"

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, it's nothing, really," she immediately reassured, "it's just that I can't seem capable of controlling my left arm."

"I hope that's unusual even by Krypton's standards," Cat remarked, "specially since lunch is at Mario Batali's."

"I'll make —"

"I already called," the dry tone made her wince. "Really, I'm not completely helpless, am I?

"What are you going to do about your arm?"

"I'm honestly not sure," she replied softly, whining-yet-not-whining about it. "But, if I start to act strange . . . ."

"I'll call Agent Scully from the FBI's paranormal branch."

Kara laughed at that, finally at ease. When she noticed the small and pleased smile on her boss' face, she bit her lower lip and looked away, blushing a bit. She was the reason for that smile, just because she laughed, and that made her inexplicably happy. They both got ready to leave, glad that for once, they were leaving earlier than usual. Cat called Carter and Kara realized why her sister wouldn't have asked about the sketch; Alex was busy being a tough judge on kids' science projects. With the way the brunette treated science, a typical chemical volcano wouldn't make the cut, and simply studying an ecosystem wasn't going to make it either. But, Carter wasn't just anyone, and he wasn't a typical child. This reflected in his over-inquisitive nature and the way he approached things, and how he knew Kara's things weren't dangerous, not that she would intentionally expose him to something harmful, but she  _was_  an alien.

The truth was, Kara had taken the prototype Maxwell had built to help her during the Black Mercy incident, and Carter had taken notice. True, she should have known better than to bring things from the DEO to CatCo, but she had been so unprepared for the sight of a Siobhan that she had forgotten about it. She had only realized they had gone missing when Cat confronted her about the technology; she had revealed as much as she could (way before the red-k and her boss learned the truth). Her sister  _was_  a scientist, and they had been using the prototype to look for other uses. This meant she had to call Alex and ask her about lending the console to the boy. Her sister had been less than happy about the whole incident (hysterics would be close, but far from the right word), but Kara managed to convince her. They didn't have any use for it at the moment, and the boy had figured a way to implement it and not on games.  _That_ , had been the selling point.

"Keira, don't forget to get some chocolates."

"Yes Miss Grant."

* * *

> **Saturday (finally free from work), National City, St. Edmund Hall**

Her arm calmed whenever Cat placed a hand on it, be it hand, forearm, or bicep. Carter's music was still sounding from the speakers, but while her arm didn't act up it was as useful as when she had gone for the latte a second time. Meaning she felt like she had dead weight on her left side, with the added effect that it  ** _pulsed_**. Kara felt as though the arm was beating to the rhythm of her heart, and it was upsetting.

To make matters worse, her head began pounding to the beat.

"Miss Grant," to her credit, Kara didn't jump out of her skin as the door was opened by . . . why was the high school's principal escorting one of the mothers? More so, the mother of a student who  _didn't_  go to that high school? She was still dismayed by the pull that came with  _just being_ ,  **Cat Grant**. "The fair began hours ago and all your son has, is a video."

"Of course, he wants me to be here for when he presents it to the judge in a formal manner," Cat replied flippantly as she stepped out; Kara opened her own door and was surprised when her boss began making her way. "I am sure he already has had a bunch of kids lining up to see how it works."

"How —"

"Chocolate, especially among kids their age, is a big incentive," the older blonde remarked, looking with a frown at her lagging assistant. "Kiera! You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not Miss Grant," Kara replied, moving her glasses further on the bridge while her left arm eagerly searched for the promised treats. It was such an odd question; Cat even made the driver stop so she could go and buy more.

It could have been record time. Or she might as well have used her super-speed to take her boss to her son's stall. There were some kids playing rock-paper-scissors, apparently going all out in their own "tournament" to get the last chocolate. Cat smirked, went to her son and gave him a soft kiss to the temple. Carter hugged her, earning looks from the other students which he expertly ignored. He hadn't had a rough childhood, but when his father slowly began to pull away, all his comfort came from his mother's constant attentions and fussing over him, not in an overprotective fashion, but genuinely asking and engaging him with conversation, and he responded because he could see she was trying. Slowly, he began aching for his father less and his mother more. Her constant fretting, like going as far as taking a comb out and making his unruly curls behave, cleaning his eyebrows with some saliva — sure, it was disgusting and nauseating, but it was to let him know that she was there, as much as it was to reassure herself of his well being. Carter had felt too acutely the loss of his father, even if it had been so gradual to almost go unnoticed, that he couldn't take his mother for granted. So he would let her fuss over him, that he would still enjoy the nights with a good FPS ( **F** irst  **P** erson  **S** hooter) MMORPG ( **M** assive  **M** ultiplayer  **O** nline  **R** ole- **P** laying  **G** ame) just to be able to greet her when she arrived home, no matter how late it was. Because he knew she would be back, and he would want his hug and kiss before being threatened to have his games taken.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a kind smile, and at her pursed lips and relenting manner, he took her in for a hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it Carter," she forced their eyes to meet, "you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I always have my plan B request for when CatCo demands," he teased, giving her a peck to the cheek.

"Okay, the last contestant," the PE teacher began, and rolled his green eyes. "Carter Grant. When will you stop stealing first place from high schoolers?"

"When they win it?" The boy inquired back, being honest with his question as the other students began 'ooooh-ing' and ' _buuuurn_ -ing' their teacher.

The man laughed, grinning widely. "I swear kid, you're too smart for your own good. You better come here for high school, I could use your brains for pillar in my football team."

"Um, I'm not much for sports, sir," he answered diplomatically, but the redhead simply smiled and shook his head.

"You just haven't had the right teacher."

"And  _you_  are the right teacher?" Cat inquired, not liking the man's attitude.

His green eyes met hers, which had turned amber from the implications. He had a poker face, but he simply nodded once. "I am the kind of teacher who won't allow my student to ditch, in order to learn the rules or theories behind a game. What I do, is explain these theories of game and actually  _try_  to get them interested in math and science. With your son, I'm sure I could be able to truly show them all what they could do with just some numbers." He turned back to the boy and gave him a friendly punch, making blue eyes roll and a grin appear. "Which is,  _why_  I need you as my quarterback! I can't wait for you to turn fourteen."

"You'll be waiting two years,  _coach_ ," Carter replied, emphasizing the last word.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked seriously. "You're pulling my leg kid! Really, if you had a year to go it would be passable, but two?!"

"Mr. Lombard," Alex arrived; she had enjoyed a kid's detailed photosynthetic diagram, specially when it was done with a reader that allowed other plant life to be scanned. "Whom are you harassing now?"

"I don't harass my students," he replied, tone low and grave, before turning back to the boy with a smile, not at all seeing Kara stepping over her sister in a protective fashion. "This young man should already be taking college courses but instead, he's here, stealing prices from high schoolers."

"Kara!" The boy cried, forgetting that there was a crowd gathering; the blonde had been giving some of the kids chocolates to stop them from causing a scene. Even if they had, Carter would have left them in shame with his next stunt; he used the table to boost his reach and jumped at her, laughing when she caught him, ignoring the fact that his best friend needed help to regain her balance. "I didn't see you! I'm so glad you came."

"Well, apparently he's still a kid," the coach stated with a happy smile.

"Yet he always acts like that around my assistant," Cat remarked with a defeated sigh. "Carter, it seems like everyone is waiting for you to begin explaining."

It was true, everyone was sitting either on the floor, or on empty spaces on tables, eager to see what he had to present. Apparently this had been a ritual ever since he had crashed the school's science fair when he had been seven, and provided a chemical clock that generated it's own energy through the chemicals reactions, no plugs necessary and no toxic fumes either. Ever since, he had been given a table to set up his experiments and explain to others his findings, how he made it, and expanding his love for science. This was done thanks to Coach Steven Lombard; he would usually be busy with a game or another, but he had been there the first time Carter had appeared. Apparently, he was moving to another school who was offering him a better pay, all the way in Metropolis, so he had wanted to see how long it would take for the kid of seven to finally join high school. He was also the reason why none of the bullies or older kids had ever harassed Carter while he exposed things, but the other years he had to be a coach at most games, which was why Cat had never seen him before.

Carter, ever the professional, cleared his throat and at least had the decency to blush. Returning to his place, he began explaining. Some students asked if it was the " _Meet the Robinsons_ " scanner, and he explained the basic difference. That one scanned the brain, more specifically, the hippocampus to help bring forth the memories. What his did, was scan the brain at a chemical level and showed readings; adrenaline and endorphin, among other brain chemicals, would be shown. It could be used to provide unique diagnostics to each patient and offer more accurate medical treatments to suit any possible imbalances they could present.

Alex was impressed. It made sense, a Virtual Reality machine should connect with the nerves and in theory, loop the consciousness and body movements to the game, thus it also had to scan the brain and direct the synapses to direct the avatar. She had to hand it to the kid, he  _was_  smart.

"So, like Lewis in  _Meet the Robinsons_ , I need a volunteer; this person must like chocolate," almost all hands went to the air, "and be easily scared." At that, all raised limbs went down.

So Kara, who hadn't even raised her hand the first time, simply stood and went to stand before him. Softly, so no one else heard, she whispered, "I trust you" and without saying anything else, she sat down on the chair that was on display. It was risky; she was alien, her readings would be different. Carter smiled happily and placed the helmet-looking devise on her head, and gave her chocolate. The thingy recorded all the different changes in her brain on a chemical level, showing clearly the rise in endorphin. For the scary part, she made a conscious effort of lowering most of her defenses, making her prone not so much as to be scared, but to  _pain_. The boy could hurt her, she wouldn't blink.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Carter standing right before her holding what she could easily identify as a gun; her glasses blocked most of her abilities so she couldn't use her x-ray. What truly scared her though, was seeing his eyes, so much like her own yet so devoid of life . . . . The fire in her arm froze, to the point in which it burned from the cold. She remembered those eyes, they were the same that stared back at her while she was under the red-k influence. Seeing them on Carter, it made her feel as though she had failed him. Whatever he saw staring right back at him must have scared him too, because he pulled the trigger to release bubbles while going at her with tears in his eyes and holding her close.

"I didn't want you here, but no one else offered," he whispered trembling, "believe me when I say, that I love you like I love my mom, and it's hard for me to come to term with these feeling, but I do love you, I truly do."

She had shaken him, but now that she rationalized the situation she managed to calm down and hold the boy close, and the fire broke through but she didn't care. All she cared about what that the boy in her embrace was safe, was with her, and that she wouldn't have to turn against him. Both forgot that there was a crowd, but Alex took care of it, explaining the different reactions that could be evidenced, and how Kara was unique, in the way that the gun didn't trigger a flee or fight response but even the fear, how the scanner showed it, made her resigned to a fate she wasn't willing to fight because it would mean hurting the threat.

"Hey," Alex took the contraption off her sister's blonde head, and made Carter turn to see the screen. He was amazed at the result. "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

"But, why would Kara release oxytocin?" He asked, looking at the monitor with a cute frown.

"Will someone explain what that means?" Cat asked before frowning at her child. "Carter, even for science and it being a toy, I never want to see you pointing a gun at someone."

"Mom, normally, people get a surge of adrenaline, to either fight the threat or to run," he explained, finally standing but looking sad even if the results were extraordinary, "no one else offered, but I didn't want to do it."

"It was a tough choice, just pointing the gun wasn't it?" Kara asked, standing as well and unable to keep her hands away from the boy. She had to know, be certain, that he was okay, that he truly didn't hate her. He actually welcomed the embrace. "I could see it in your eyes, as though you were dying a little with just the thought.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, let me know," she whispered.

"Actually, it's reassuring," he confessed in a low voice, "lets me know I'm still important to you."

"Makes sense that it should be both ways," Alex had a genuine smile, but she was still puzzle. She turned to face Cat, who looked at the pair through hooded eyes, clearly reserving judgment, yet understanding they needed it. "Oxytocin is a chemical that's often related to love."

"So my assistant loves my son?" Cat countered, shaking her head a bit.

"Actually mom, oxytocin is the chemical you release when I'm close," Carter said with a cheeky grin. "Basically, Kara is very predisposed to hugging me, cuddling, and protecting me."

"And you also learned about a brain's chemical composition," Alex looked and sounded pleased.

"Yeah, how else would I be able to explain things?" He inquired, then turned to face his best friend with sad eyes. "So I'm guessing your sister didn't come?"

"You're going to hurt her feelings," Kara teased with a laugh. "Miss Grant, Carter, this is my big sister, Alex Danvers. Alex, may I introduce you to my boss and her most amazing son, the most unconditional friend I've ever had the pleasure of making."

"Chop chop people," Cat interrupted in her usual fashion, "I want to celebrate wining first place again."

"Kid," the coach approached them with a grin, "apparently the state wants to give you a full scholarship to go to college."

"I refuse to be pulled up," he replied with a frown that stated, he had given it plenty of thought. "I might not have friends, but I don't want to work on these things seriously, without having time to have fun. If I have to answer or produce something specific, it stops being fun, and that's the reason why I like working on this in the first place,"

"Then come to high school," Lombard seemed to beg, going as far as to go down on a knee, but mostly to be able to look him in the eye. "You're the only reason why I would consider staying here in National City. I just see so much potential in you, specially in bridging the gap between nerds and jocks . . . think about it?"

"I'm also interested in seeing what you can do in a richer environment," Senator Crane finally spoke. "We can respect your decision of not going to college at such a young age, but if you're interested."

"I don't want a scholarship," he turned to his mother, "give it to someone who shows potential and really needs it. And if I want something, I just have to ask those around me for support," he included Alex in his statement, much to the brunette's surprise, "but I'll be sure to ask you for help, Senstor Crane, if my mom can't help me."

"So now that you win yet again," Cat began with exasperation, "can we get moving for celebratory lunch?

"Mario Batali's place won't wait forever, even for me," she added offhandedly. "And Keira, release my son. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with it."

Cat herself wasn't sure if it was because of Kara hugging Carter in such a fashion, or if it was because of Carter's carefree attitude while hugging the girl that got to her so much. But what she couldn't deny was the fact that she was jealous, probably of both. She was mollified and felt a single bit better, when the boy took her in a warm embrace. Cat couldn't fault Kara, she knew that holding Carter was fulfilling.

* * *

> **Lunch, National City, Mario Batali's**

When Cat began asking the Senator all kinds of questions regarding her alien policies, the woman decided she would learn nothing from Agent Danvers, her meek and gentle sister, and she wanted to avoid all kinds of questions the Media Mogul might persist on asking. Besides, they were all rather common and dull, and clearly the brunette kept things under wraps with her connection to the University and the research she had done and still did for them seemed to provide an amazing cover. They went their separate ways then, with Crane giving a stern look at Alex, who only shrugged.

At Mario's, Kara began wondering what the ever carnivorous pair she knew her sister and boss to be would ask from an Italian establishment. During the trip, she centered herself and realized with some trepidation, that the burning was first assimilating her whole body and was leaving her heart and brain for last. She would have to ask her mother's hologram, she had no doubt of that now, and her sense of smell only seemed to work on those close to her, or having a reaction of sorts on her. She could tell that the maître d', a very nice lady, found her attractive, as well as the waiter attending on them, the young man being polite yet kept eyeing her. For the rest of the customers, a few entered her range but weren't completely enticing; the man and woman had a tone in their voice that made them much more enchanting.

She still had a higher affinity to Carter, part of her feeling incredibly protective of him, giving him priority and always on high alert, searching for anyone that would harm him. She could also smell and, somehow, taste his moods, and his joy made her want to pounce on him and play tousle, an instinct to lick his face almost pushing her to give in. She wanted to share his happiness, but she knew how much it would anger Cat. Besides, everyone would stare, and Kara didn't like the spotlight. It tended to cause her more problems than not. Like getting her to go to a private exhibit.

"Kara?" Alex was sitting in front of Carter, and had noticed the unusual amount of attention she was giving the boy.

"Hmmm?" She answered, stupid smile still plastered on her face.

"She has been calling your name about five times already," Cat supplied, devious smirk in place.

"Oh, sorry," she turned to fully face her sister. "Yes Alex?"

"You're acting weird," her sister summed, flustered.

"Doesn't she always?" Carter countered with a laugh.

Just then, the waiter arrived with menus for everyone, along with another man. The man immediately caught her attention, specially in the way he greeted Cat. The older blonde acknowledged him, but it was evident (to Kara at least) that she wasn't keen on his attentions. Suddenly, whatever it was that she had acquired from the Silverite washed over her, and she made fists on the table, her nails sharpening as did her teeth, actually her  _fangs_ , not that she felt or noticed any of this, nor the way she irradiated open hostility towards the man, all she knew was that he was coming too strongly on Cat, and she didn't like that.

"Kiera," she snapped out of it before it could fully take over her, smiling her usual smile at her boss, "I hope you plan to eat. Or do you already know what you're having?"

"Steak," was what escaped her mouth, "raw."

"Well now, here I thought you were more of a veggie lover than a meat eater," the older woman commented flippantly.

"She is, actually," Alex replied, frowning at her baby sister's odd behavior; she had noticed the change in demeanor. "Why not your usual spinach cannelloni you like so much?"

"Ummm," she berated herself for her lack of composure, but now that she didn't feel a difference in her body (her ribs had been hurting a bit) she found it hard to . . . remember what she liked and what she didn't, what she evaded and what not. "I'm certain that Italians are also amazing meat cookers, and I have this craving."

"You know you're not convincing me, don't you?" The brunette deadpanned.

"We have medallions —" the stranger began offering

"Ohhhh, I've heard of those with pepper, been dying to taste them," she stated jubilantly.

The man smiled, then nodded at the waiter, who still had her menu out for her to take. He expertly snapped back in form. Pleased, the man turned to Carter.

"Do you want your usual, or will you be daring today?" He asked the boy.

Blue eyes met blue, and he smiled. "I want my medallions with pesto sauce."

"It's always pesto with you," the man tsked; if his playfulness hadn't been so evident, Kara might have snapped. "And for you, m'lady?"

When his attention shifted to Alex, Kara's instincts subsided. This was her sister, her protective older sister, someone she knew could take care of herself. Her sister's scent wasn't as strong, or rather, as  _compelling_  as Carter's. Sure, she felt the need to ensure her safety as much as Carter's, but the knowledge that she was of age and capable of handling herself made the alien's worry decreased. Otherwise, it was same feeling of familiarity, both were important and in a sense, family. Kara placed a hand on her forehead, stricken by her own thoughts; Carter was someone important,  _very_  important to her there was no arguing  _that_ , but to consider him like her child — he placed a hand on her left arm, and she felt it so keenly, it was almost as if his hand was burning her, but the warmth was welcomed. Everything within her loosened, and she smiled. When he smiled back, she forgot the rest and focused on him entirely.

" _Kara_!" Her sister hissed, and she turned lazy blue eyes back to meet soft brown. Ignoring the scowl, she smiled. "That's it. Once lunch is done with, I'm going to run some tests on you; Carter, I'm going to need your gadget."

"Mom, it's going to be used!" He cheered.

"Nice one buddy," Kara agreed, holding her palm up and receiving a high five.

To Kara, lunch was a merry affair. Carter was her solid ground, she followed the conversation mostly because he was the one speaking. After shyly talking to Alex, he finally found more equal ground on science, and that was it, he was acting like a child his age should. They laughed, and it was as if he was the center of her world, and her sole purpose in life was to make him happy, safe, and forever welcome. Lunch came, and her medallions were exquisitely raw, barely cooked to not look completely pink, but it was just what she felt she needed. Alex stared, astonished; she had ravioli stuffed with beef, in bologna pasta sauce. The alien teased the boy and stole some of his pesto, so he made a scene, before laughing and sharing some more of it when Kara's eyes lighted. Cat watched, amused, feeling pleased that her son was having such a good time. Her simple gnocchi in carbonara pasta sauce helped her mood, and she was surprised when she didn't fully finish her own glass of white wine, courtesy of the house.

"Miss Grant," the man was back, and Kara froze, not liking him any better than when he had been there to take their order.

"Mario, the meal was delicious," she replied, her mood still high.

"I see you didn't finish your wine."

"Well, today's company was far more entertaining," the reply was done with a smile, making Kara's mood to darken.

"Yeah!" Carter took Kara's hand and smiled at the sisters. "We talked a lot of science!"

The man smile. "You're the only kid I know who can talk science all day," Mario Batali showed that he knew the Grant family well, which rubbed Kara the wrong way. "Sad that I'm not up your alley."

"Maybe if you'd considered the chemistry behind cooking," the boy teased.

"Then it wouldn't be cooking," the man replied with a boisterous laugh. "Italian cooking has history, and in history science is too new."

"I know," the boy ate his last bite. "And I'm not complaining."

"Mario, as always, it's a pleasure," Cat said, standing, "but I believe the remainder of the afternoon is for me and my son."

"Kara, you're not coming along?" The boy asked, tone full of sadness.

"That depends on your mother —" Kara began, standing as well.

"Sorry Carter, I really want to know what bit my kid sister," Alex interrupted as she rose from the table, earning a sigh from the young blonde.

"Sorry, looks like I don't have much of a choice," she pouted along with him, and they grinned. "Come along bud, I'll see you and your mom to your car."

"I still don't get how Cat Grant can have two drivers at any given time."

"Only during the day Alex," the woman in question said, "when I am out, it's usually on meetings, and I knew you would be at St. Edmund, so instead of you bringing your own car, one of them would drive it while we all share mine."

"Okay, I'll admit it," she whispered to her sister, "your boss is bad-ass."

Carter giggled, having heard. Not surprising, seeing as he was within his best friend's arms.

"I thought your mom said something about the two of you hugging too much?" Alex countered with an arched brow.

"You're just jealous cause your sis releases more oxytocin while she's with me," he replied smugly.

"He's got you there," Kara said, shocking her sister.

All their teasing subsided when, on their way to the cars, a man jumped in front of them holding a knife. "Give me all your money!" He cried in a desperate tone. "Keep quiet or —"

Kara slowly placed herself in front of Carter, crouched a bit, frown in place as a snarl began appearing, and everyone felt as though she was ready to jump on the man and kill him. Apparently, he felt it himself, stopping mid order and dropping the knife. A low growl was heard, and the man screamed before running away. The most visible change, was the way her hair seemed to turn lighter. Returning to normal, the alien frowned in confusion.

"Well, that was easier than expected."

Everyone stared, until Carter ran at her and began praising her for being so  _cool_. She blushed, not sure of what she did, other than step in front of him.


	4. Answers

> **Saturday Afternoon, National City, D.E.O. HeadQuarters**

Physically, she was okay. Blood tests, scans, x-rays, everything was in order. Even her brain scan showed nothing was out of ordinary, although they didn't have the 'normal' parameters to compare the results with.

Crane was asking about why Agent Danvers thought Supergirl was ill, looking intently at the younger woman as though trying to make sure nothing else was being hidden.

"She's female, around my apparent age, and when the DEO considered me a threat, she was the one who chose to speak with me." Kara turned to the woman she had once saved. "Basically, since I had no idea Director Henshaw was alien and he didn't disclose that, I thought I would deal better with a human liaison; not that it would have helped me or him if he was my only contact."

"And why should I take your word for it?" The woman demanded.

"Has anyone else said otherwise?" Supergirl questioned, gesturing with her hands towards the room. "Surely, most agents are against aliens, they're here chasing them, and finding out their boss was one can't bode well for his loyalties."

"Or maybe everyone knew and is pro-alien."

"Then why isn't there a facility dictating courses like,  _Human 101_ ,  _How To Pass As A Human_  with Director Henshaw or Martian J'onzz, or,  _Blending In_?" The kryptonian asked with some amusement.

"Actually," Agent Vasquez pipped in, "that last one would have been heaven sent in school."

Muttered agreements were heard from other agents. Clearly, everyone was a misfit of some kind or another at school. It made Kara feel . . . a little bit better, learning that she wasn't the only one who felt like a stranger in need of 'blending in'.

"Enough." The woman in charge exhaled. She couldn't deny the validity of the statements, the logic behind the words. "I would like to know what someone must do to have Supergirl on speed-dial."

"Sorry, those things are too delicate," the blonde replied offhandedly, grimace in place, "tried getting one once, kept breaking it.

"A single touch, had to get a new screen; getting too worried about being unable to help, crushing the sides; listening to native Alaskan songs that are the closest to music in my planet of origin," agents began laughing at the image;  _everyone_  could see that happening, "others giving me strange looks; then breaking the up and down volume buttons . . . let me tell you, the hassle wasn't worth it."

"Okay, you're not acting like yourself," Alex began, scandalized. "Sorry Senator Crane —"

"Please, that's such a mouthful," the woman replied honestly, "call me Miranda."

"Don't mind if I do," Supergirl said.

"Enough from you!" Agent Danvers was clearly upset. "Senator —  _Miranda_ , I'm worried about such drastic changes since the red-k incident," the woman had been briefed, of course, "so I'm going to run some further tests and analysis on her."

"By all means," the woman sighed again, thinking about speaking some more with that alien from Mars.

"Great, off to see the dead," the blonde remarked, stunning most people who knew her. If she was making a joke about that, they were sure something else was wrong. At least, she wasn't being narcissistic and condescending, she was being funny and more frank about her thoughts. Thoughts that weren't dark or drowning in negativity, which was good in its own way. "Let's make a party out of it."

"That's it, we're doing a whole scan, and we're not going to see Alura," her sister hissed.

"But, we are Alex," Kara frowned a bit, finally seeming more like herself. "See, the  _silverite_  is what caused all this from the start."

"And why am I just learning about this?"

"Because at first it only felt like an itch in the palm of my hand?" Using her filtered sight, she saw as though the flames around the symbol had grown, then at the rest of her body which was covered in some sort of black film, the same color of the flames. "It's an ancient symbol that came to be the emblem of the House of Qy. House that came to extinction a few years after it's formation, long before my father or mother were born."

"You want to access the historic files." Alex realized.

"If I can't find answers, I'll have to ask my cousin," she replied with a shrug.

"Fine, but as soon as we establish if you need to visit his vacation home, we're running those tests," she whispered, changing course with frown, worry evident.

* * *

> **Alura's Holographic Room**

"Mother," Kara greeted after having her palm scanned; they had reverted to their old security with the whole debacle regarding Hank Henshaw vs J'onn J'onzz.

'Greetings, Kara.'

"I need to know more about the House of Qy."

'The whole house vanished after their sacred trials brought shame to their House, and misfortune upon Krypton during —'

"Then why is the crest of their House the same for the military?"

'Because they were the first House of Warriors, the most noble — and most respected House. Their own history and culture transcends and shaped most of Krypton's culture and customs. Despite the fact that their neglect brought upon chaos to our world, they were still the bravest and most selfless House.

'These values were taken by our House, who kept that tradition of theirs alive, even if the House of El kept the mantle of science.'

"What exactly happened that brought disgrace to their house?"

'Their trials had always consisted of having their eldest child go to the top of Mountain Mundru and touching the Silver Crystal that was said to lay atop of it. Your father and uncle, when they learned of this, aimed to find members of the lost House, along with the fabled crystal. They dug and worked diligently, but neither crystal or surviving members were found.'

. . . . . . .

'That generation, apparently found the crystal. Legends spoke of this crystal as a changing force, and when the girl returned, she was more primitive and savage, and seemed to infect everyone from the bloodline by just having touched it. No one could be sure; how did they explain their own behavior when it hadn't been that drastic to the rest to begin with? Instead, they didn't realize what was really going on until it was too late. The girl ended up killing a man, transforming into a droth.'

"Droth?" Alex asked.

"Huge bird of prey." Kara was still looking at her mother's hologram.

"I thought there were no birds on Krypton," the brunette hissed, feeling deceived.

"From what I can tell, this likely happened  _before_  droths became extinct," the alien replied back, frown in place as she turned to face her sister, "the fact that I had never seen birds before coming here didn't mean they didn't exist in my own world.

"What happened to those infected?" She asked her mother, turning back to the hologram. "Did they also transformed into droths?"

'One turned into a nightwing, another into a flamebird. This happened since by then, the birthing matrix was already in place. It is suspected that transformations would likely turn us into any kind of native creature of Krypton.'

"Wait, killed a man?" Alex had to know: " _Why_?"

'Tales of life before science, when there were clans instead of Houses, the Silver Crystal was used as a symbol of achieving adulthood, and they were given free will in choosing someone. Their intended mate was given to the man she killed, and such action was unforgivable for them.

'This ancient tradition influenced our culture; it's why we only marry once and there is no way of breaking those vows.'

"So Kara is searching for her mate?!"

'The Silver Crystal is but a rumor, the likelihood of silver affecting her isn't plausible.'

"Well, guess what brought over the explosion?" The human demanded, growling. "Apparently, it crash-landed here, like most souvenirs."

'The legends of our world are irrelevant —'

"Alex," she turned from the 3D image, "your prototype, maybe it's time for a test run. I want you to know what's going on with me."

The brunette hadn't wasted any time in getting the data from Carter's devise and loading it into a wearable kind of chip to be placed in the slope between head and neck, only this one had a small receptor to read directly into the brain's chemistry. The idea was for a computer (probably Alura) to keep constant track of Kara, as well as her brain readings in case of another red kryptonite poisoning, and to alert the DEO to any changes and for them to respond on time. It was the first use Alex came up with when she saw how effective the boy's toy was — not that she thought it was a toy.

They got it implemented, and Kara left soon after. They weren't going to track her movements, but they were going to check on the readings. The blonde also promised to go check with her cousin and his resources in his ' **vacation home** ', as Alex liked to phrase it.

* * *

> **Sunday — Rising Sun, Metropolis, The Ace o' Clubs**

Kara wavered, gasping for air. She held her head as she regained her senses. The last thing she remembered, was the setting sun over National City, the moon rising and overriding all her senses . . . as if her curse finally overtook her brain and fully messed up with her. She could see the black fire fully encompassing her, and she felt like a cornered animal, still capable of seeing in the dark. The sky was turning purple, lighting with the rising sun.

"Kara?" She turned and faced the last person she expected.

"Lucy?" The blonde shook her head again; it wasn't hurting, but she wasn't remembering what had happened. "Where are we?"

"Um, you called me, asked if I wanted to go clubbing," she motioned to the bar, "I was in Metropolis, having come at Cat's request to solve a case about someone using her brand without real connection to her."

"Metropolis?" Blue eyes searched around, but instead of finding her cousin, she found a bunch of women who, very much like herself, seemed out of sorts. "What's with them?"

"Oh, you said something about boys being unable to do anything  _but_  lead," Lucy shrugged, not realizing the implication her words had, or rather not knowing just how much Kara wasn't remembering. "Mind you, one kiss and they seemed to fall beneath a spell, been following you around even if you looked for others."

"Did I . . . ." She motioned between them, afraid of even finishing  _that_   **thought**.

"Oh no, you kept muttering how I was a good buffer," clearly, the lawyer had no idea what she meant; that made two of them. "Something along the lines of me already loving someone else."

Kara stopped herself from asking about James. Things would escalate to awkward then.

"Do you know any good places to have breakfast?" She asked instead, receiving a smile in reply from her new friend.

"Sure, I know a place or two you might like."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they have big servings," the lawyer teased, grin in place, "you're quite silly, for a super-powered alien."

What she  _did_ , was catalog the way Lucy made her feel. Family, but not quite, like extended family, someone she wanted to protect but wasn't driven to it like Alex or Carter did. The lawyer had also a nice and sweet scent she could rely on, and her voice was soft and comforting, like a home away from home. Her sense of taste, like what had happened with Carter, hadn't happened again, but her sense of smell and hearing had calmed a bit to a more refined intake. Part of her  _wished_  this would have happened when she had arrived, it would have helped her deal with the overload.

With a light shrug, they chose to move along, this time, without their entourage. Lucy was still surprised by everything, but she was taking it in stride. It was easy banter all the way to a breakfast place.

* * *

> **Sunday (still too early to be out) Morning, Metropolis, Teri's Café**

Lucy and Kara wandered the city, with the dark-skinned female teasing the alien non-stop. From the girls she picked, to the way she managed to make every single one of them follow her around like her own private entourage . . . . She knew the blonde was having trouble remembering, and she was actually trying to help her remember, but she had to admit she was having fun making the kryptonian blush. Lucy laughed at the evident embarrassment her friend was feeling; they sat down at a small cafe that was functioning (miraculously) at such hours (then again, Metropolis would have places working 24/7). What intrigued her the most, was the evident change in taste, and when the blonde paled, she was quick to reassure she was merely intrigued, not at all judging and going as far as to reveal herself as bisexual. At the stare from those blue eyes, it was her turn to finally blush.

"I guess that's what bothers me so much about this culture," she revealed, looking up, "all the labels, taking things as negative if you don't agree and try to make the other feel bad or awkward about not following the rules. Hetero, homo, bi, pan, demi, a and even the noncommittal  _queer_  that doesn't quite define any but all? There's a whole spectrum and in-between that, even aiming for a label seems impossible."

"So how did it work back in Krypton?" She asked softly, intrigued.

"There are no labels," the blonde replied with a shrug, "there was no need for them. Back home, a computer dictated with whom you were compatible, and you were married, that easily. It scanned genes and history from within Houses that your parents agreed upon."

"What about the concept of  _love_?" Lucy wouldn't deny it, she was intrigued.

"That's the interesting part," Kara confessed with a sigh, "once my uncle destroyed the computer, everyone agreed that perhaps it was time for us to have more autonomy; people from the same generation would gather, although only once the houses agreed on how beneficial it was, the agreement was only done after a few months into courtship."

 _Kara, I can see you,_  she turned around, looking everywhere but not seeing her cousin; he was speaking at a frequency only they could hear,  _Alex had me searching for you; when you suddenly left and didn't return, she called me._ _There's an alley two blocks east_  —

"Are you okay?"

"Um, my presence didn't go unnoticed," she supplied vaguely standing and walking, "my cousin wants a word."

Lucy received a text message, and she stood up, prompting the blonde to turn. Looking at each other, they simple nodded and parted ways. The lawyer went to the closest building with a helipad, while Kara went to search for the abandoned alley.  _To your right_  and she was on her way; her perception was a bit distorted, confusing her senses and sense of direction, before finally making it to the deserted alley, where she used her speed to quickly change and take to the skies. Suddenly, choppers appeared over the top of the building that the dark-skinned women went in. Apparently, she was needed, but neither alien could properly hear with the sound of the choppesr. Kara turned around at the feeling of someone being close and found her cousin.

"I told her we were still — Rao above, what happened?" He questioned, using his own unique vision to study her. For her part, Kara allowed her senses to analyse her cousin. " _This_  is what you wanted my help with? I got no idea if I could actually help! You know, blood bonds or not, there's a limit to our powers.

"But what did they attach —" He rounded on her, hand approaching the nape of her neck, trailing it up to the spot with a frown on his face.

"It's a neuro-chemical reader," she replied, picking her hair up and showing him the piece of tech, ignoring his scowling blue eyes. "The lead isolates the kryptonite, it doesn't affect my performance and with it, they can tell if I'm being affected by something."

"You encountered some red-k," he concluded, huffing. "I suspected as much, but couldn't come. It's dangerous enough when one of us is affected, I don't want to see how the two of us would be under its influence."

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kal-El felt like home. He smelled of diamonds, his voice sounded like light and he looked like breeze. There was something inherently kryptonian about him, and since he was family, his presence was reassuring. Kara then knew her senses were messed up because even by super senses standard: the description that came to mind was completely incomprehensible. How she still felt normal, was beyond her. She definitely knew something was different but unlike with the red kryptonite, in which she simply felt free . . . this was knowing she was acting differently, but also knowing it had more to do with a primitive instinct being awakened, and that this wasn't something bad  _per se_ , but more freeing in a way she wanted to experience. If she thought she was hurting someone, she would lock herself up, and with that thought, she realized she had to speak to Lucy about their night out.

The feeling awakened by Clark was very similar to the feeling she got from Carter, only inversed. Whereas she felt the need to protect the boy in an unconditional manner, she felt completely safe around her cousin in a way that all her usual defenses, specially around him, were completely lowered. It was a level of trust she thought she would never again feel, considering the last person was Alex and she ultimately blew it when she killed her aunt. Not that she blamed her sister, but it wasn't like she could forgive those actions. Even more so, now that the brunette had confessed to there being some truths to her red-k words. It was a strange feeling, one she never thought she would associate with the man standings before her.

She winced. "So who else am I to call?"

"You could start, for the moment, with your sister," he replied, giving her a pointed look, " _before_  heading to Solitude."

"Last time I went to your Fortress, I felt as though I was invading your privacy," she confessed; "it's not that it doesn't remind me of home, it's more that it's your own space. Although I bet Kelex would be more open to my questions than my mother's AI."

"Ah yes, after a while those become tedious," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly gestured for them both to fly off in its direction. "It's actually why I got Kelex to be operational."

"Makes sense."

"And even if it's my home," he added, "you're welcome at any time. You can use the key, after all."

"You're not paranoid enough," she chastised him softly, frowning a bit; even if he was older, she still remembered her baby cousin, "they'll build a robotic hand that can lift it and use it."

"It's not normal gold Kara," he replied, soft smile in place, "when you hold it, your body heat transfers, emitting a singular reading unique to your own body that Kelex reads and thus, grants you access."

"Of course, it's kryptonian in origin," she smiled at the silliness of her own foolishness. "It cannot be that easy."

"Indeed," and as soon as they were out of flying range, they picked up speed. "Call Alex."

"Fine," she huffed; they couldn't pick up more speed then, but she  _was_  grateful for her hidden com. "Hey Alex."

" _You finally answered!_ " She winced, forgetting for a moment that her sister was the protective kind. " _What happened? Clark said you were still searching for answers._ "

"Let's just say yesterday night was field test?" She suggested with another wince. "How were the readings?"

" _Still under analysis,_ " her sister replied, haggard breath could be heard. " _Did anything happen?_ "

"I was completely overridden by whatever I have," she confessed with a wince.

" _Well, you better come home quickly,_ " the human replied with a low growl, " _we have **guests**. _ _Marine Colonel James Harper, is here to lead the investigation of J'onn's infiltration of the DEO and Lucy Lane is coming here too, as a legal assistant in the investigation._ "

"Oh good, Lucy's there!" In a hushed tone, for no real reason, she continued. "She knows, she's going to help while being tough and fair. I met her last night, get her details on it."

" _Wait, Kara_ _—_ "

"I'm off to get answers with Kal, Alex," she heard her sister sigh. "Love you."

" _Yeah, after all that I do for you, you better_ _,_ " she heard the grumbled then the tone.

"I guess I didn't miss much in the sibling's department," the man called.

"You're not off the hook that easily," she replied with a light frown, unsure of where that came from, but he only smiled in return.

"Yeah, I guess not," his teasing tone made her blush. "I have a protective older sister, who turned into my younger, protective sister, whom I love and care for."

"Stop it," she requested, blushing even more and pushing him away as they gained speed.

He laughed. "You want to play tag, huh?"

Looking away in mortification, she decided to actually play along. Still with their silly game going on, they made good time.

* * *

> **Sunday Morning, Arctic, Fortress of Solitude**

As soon as they touched down, she eyed him a bit, before ignoring everything and giving him a hug. He returned it, and after a while they both laughed, tightening their holds without restraints. It was so different from holding delicate humans, and they both welcomed the straining in their muscles, and the soft stinging pain that would recede as soon as they stopped their hold. Finally letting go, they both sighed in relief.

"I mean it, you're welcome here at any time,  _alone_ ," she blushed; was she that easy to read?

"Thanks Kal," she replied with a smile.

He smirked and without even picking the key, the door opened. "If you come often, you wouldn't even have to pick it.

"Now, what exactly are we searching for?" He asked as Kelex appeared.

"House of Qy."

'The House of Qy; they brought trouble for keep an old custom of searching for the Silver Crystal. No traces of this house, or of the crystal, were ever found.'

"Yes, but only one member of their family touched it; why were the others affected?"

'The Codex couldn't have foreseen the way the kryptonian biology would react to the virus —'

"Wait, what virus?"

'Studied samples from the affected House, showed an agent which mutated the genes. These mutations weren't permanent, but it did cause the host to act more primitive. Following tests discovered that, depending on different traits and the growth as a warrior, the one infected would find themselves taking the shape of an animal. These often showed traits that the person themselves valued.'

"Basically, it would show a kryptonian's true nature?" Kal summarized briefly, still puzzled.

'It would show the animal most suitable.'

"Okay, I guess we can expect some kind of transformation," Kara added, trying to calm her racing heart. "So what happened with the Codex and the virus?"

'Kryptonians exposed to the virus could easily infect those with the same bloodline. Since no further testing could be done, there might still be inconsistencies.'

"Maybe we shouldn't have touched!" The blonde began, almost panicking until he took her by the shoulders.

"Kara, filter everything and look at me," she did as told, "do I look as you do?"

"Okay, so maybe the Codex did manage to rid of that possibility," she allowed, turning back to the droid. "Kelex, any time table to be able to tell when the changes would begin?"

'Apparently, the House of Qy recorded some information, regarding the eldest daughter who went on the quest. Each full moon offered a different phase; Wegthorn, before it's destruction, cause a complete transformation, Koron forced light changes, mostly on the face, an increase of body hairs, but still looking decidedly kryptonian, while Mithen forced a complete half hybrid, looking like a bipedal version of the animal. Whenever two full moons came along, Mithen's form was predominant, as well as a sweet and gentle disposition. The only problem surged when all three moons were full at the same time. Most changes occurred at night, but the three full moons tended to force the most primitive and less domestic side to shine. Complete control over the final form by the most basic instincts, and a deadly disposition. How this would work under one moon, I cannot even do the calculations with so many unknown variables.'

They looked at each other, studying one another, Kara still fearful of having infected her baby cousin, while Kal-El worried over how to deal with everything. As though still waiting, the droid hovered a bit longer before speaking again.

'Will there be anything else?'

"No, Kelex, thank you," the machine left to tend some other place at the fort and she turned to the man, "why is it that Kelex knows more than my mother's AI?"

"I don't think you know this, but my father took the Codex and . . . paired me up in a  _symbotic_  relation with it." His confession was done with a blush.

"Symbiotic —?"

"No, sym _bot_ ic relation," he stressed, "it's the only term I could come up with." He sort of defended, not that he needed, but it  _was_  a new word. "A symbiotic relation with an inert advanced technology, and that excludes droids. The Codex is rooted deep within me, it lives through me so to speak."

"Oh . . . ." Kara didn't know what to say or think about what she had just learned.

"The reason why I can speak to my ancestors here, is because the Codex has our ancestors' DNA coded within it, and giving up some of my blood allowed the Fortress AI to assimilate these," he began explaining more calmly, "and since they began having trouble coming up with just one personality, I decided to upload their knowledge into Kelex."

"Of course, the House of El has always been a House of Scientists," she teased him, smiling warmly, "why am I not surprised? Got any ideas on what to do to help me with my current dilemma?"

"Incidentally, I have a friend who could help us," Kal began, giving her tentative look before whistling. A bark was heard, and a white Siberian Husky bounded towards them. When he caught Kara's scent, he dove straight towards her, using flight, and crashed right into her. "Krypto! Down boy! I'm glad you remember Kara but, easy there!"

He smiled widely when he heard the bark followed by Kara's laughter ringing through. "Krypto —  _ewww_ , dog spit," more laughter, "yes, I'm happy to see you too."

Krypto consumed her with his own scent, but unlike before, it didn't bother her, his animal smell compelled her into seeing him like a loyal and unconditional subordinate who would do anything for her, and she knew she would do anything for him. In a pack of animal formation, Krypto would be a beta, while Kal and Kara were alphas. Their white, furry friend was a beautiful complement to her wild side, and it kept her grounded, centered, appealing to both, her animal side and her humane one. He smelled of diamonds as well but mixed with a wild scent, his bark sounded like bright stars and he felt completely natural to her, like a best friend. He was, in one word,  ** _perfect_**.

She laughed and tousled with the dog some more, both grappling, and she grinned when she felt him biting her arm softly. "Careful, you can tear the sleeve," she teased, and he whined, understanding completely every single word she said. "Hey, it's okay, I  _am_  wondering if you can break my skin."

"Oh he can," Kal-El replied, laughing a bit. "But he at least isn't vicious; I asked him to."

"For science," Kara said with a smile.

"For science," he agreed.

"But you won't bite me like that, will you Krypto?" she asked their furry companion, and he barked his answer. "I know you love me, I love you."

Finally the dog relented; he was a bit smaller than an average Great Dane but definitely bigger than a Siberian Husky. The closest to an Earth comparison she could find would be  _wolf_ , but their breed was common as a German Shepard companion to a soldier or a police officer, and as a Dalmatian to a firefighter.

"He should be able to help you, also tell if you're changing and thus, focus yourself," the brunet said, crouching down to rub that spot behind the ear that the dog so loved. "Am I right to imagine your aunt taught you some Torquasm-Vo?" She nodded, so he turned back to his loyal companion and asked, "will you help us out?"

A bark, happy smile, and a tongue out for drooling.

"So he'll follow me around?"

"Since he's smaller than us, his constitution doesn't require for food, sleep, or other basic needs dogs have," he gave her a knowing look, " _we_  don't need those, truth be told, but it helps us blend in; never mind how delicious it is and how we can just stuff ourselves silly with the pleasure. You can feed him, give him water, even take him out on walks. You know he'll behave."

"Yeah, he's smarter than the average dog," she knew this as well, even by their home planet's that the dog was unique, and she rubbed the spot herself on the other ear, "even by Krypton's standard. Will you help me, Krypto?"

He whined and nuzzled her abdomen, earning a smile and a pat from Kal.

"I like to keep him here, makes him feel more at home."

"I've seen him in the papers," she teased him, hugging the pet close, "quite photogenic; you could take lessons from him, Kal."

But the man just laughed. "Here, made this so his collar doesn't stand out much."

"Kal, if anyone sees him, they'd just think he was doing cosplay," she scoffed with a roll of eyes and a smile. "Besides, I think he just needs a standard collar, and we're good. Now how to explain this to Cat . . . ."

"I am  _not_  getting involved." He replied.

"Nah, I'm just going to use an FBI excuse of having a service dog help me," she supplied with a happy smile. "Even if she ends up being allergic to dog hair; Krypto is a dog from Krypton, so such things shouldn't present any problems."

"Sunlight also makes him invulnerable to shedding," Kal added.

"Superdog indeed," Kara muttered with a laugh.

"So, what will you tell Alex?"

"The truth Kal," she replied demurely, frowning a bit when she realized a full moon was but days away, "the truth."


	5. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Warning

> **Midday, National City, Slater Park**

Cat had decided to go with Carter to Slater Park. He was feeling unusually happy about things, even if he was still not speaking about his superhero, Supergirl. She knew he would need time to process the betrayal and had been increasingly withdrawn, at least until he had gone with Kara to the museum. This had been one of her reasons to push Kara into going with him, and was glad to find out it had worked. Then again, it  _was_  her idea, it  **had**  to work. Cat smiled wanly to herself; what was she going to do when he learned the truth? Once, she knew he had been as suspicious as she had, about the whole secret identity angle but after the balcony fiasco and her message, he hadn't been able to even  _speak_  about his hero. His mind was made; Kara Danvers  **wasn't**  and  **would _never_**  be, Supergirl.

A strange movement from one of the shrubs and from besides a tree later, and a girl emerged from it. Both Grant stared, alarmed, just to be surprised by the high quality camera she held and aimed at the sky. "She's back to normal but suddenly, it's as if she's a menace. Humanity is blinded by fear, irrational, and the one great person among us, is now relegated to pariah."

"Are you talking about Supergirl?" Carter asked, surprised that someone still believed the best in the blonde after what had happened, what his mother went through.

"I think Superman already went through that phase, so yeah," more pictures of the two caped heroes, along with one white canine with them. "Ah yes, I was wondering when she would get a shot at taking care of Superdog."

"How can you trust her?!" The boy demanded, apprehension left aside. Meanwhile, Cat felt safer with her guardian angel close enough; she could tell the girl before them was a unique brand of crazy. "She —"

"Behaved like a human, only looking out for her self-interest and the rest of you condemn her," the girl had black hair, glossy from lack of washing likely, incredibly small and looking malnourished, skin also looking like a pasty brownish color but her most striking feature, were her eyes. Completely black, there was no way of differentiating between the pupil and the iris. "She's an alien, sure, that doesn't make her less worthy of having her feelings considered, right? So she forgot about you all for once, when  _constantly_  she forgets herself in order to save everyone from themselves."

"Are you an alien?" Cat finally ventured to ask, but the girl simply shook her head.

"I just wasn't considered fully human; I was an autistic child. When I finally managed to come from it, I came a savant," she grimaced, "not fun. The government exploited my talents until I managed to create this," she gestured to what could be mistaken for a particle reader, "that was when I realized that they wanted to use it for something that I would never approve off two years ago. I came from my autism to manage finish it and realized what happened.

"Ever since, I haven't considered myself human, although some argue I'm more human than most," she peered at the family of two then took a few step backs, including the humans in her frame for another snapped picture. This irritated the woman further. "I am just not wired with fear, sadness, or even happiness.

"Hey, I have a theory, want to test it with me?" She asked randomly after checking the image and being satisfied with it. The girl turned to Carter, "I think I have something that will attract their canine friend."

Carter tried to not be tempted, but when he turned to look at his mother and she could see he was intrigued, she sighed with a nod. Grinning widely, he approached the girl, apprehension already forgotten. He peered at her, her faded and ragged jeans, boot of the jeans in shreds wearing worn out chucks and rather huge, Barnard College sweatshirt. She had a bag with her from MIT though, Metropolis' branch.

"It occurs to me that we do not know your name," Cat began, fully turning to the stranger.

"Fair, when I do not know either of yours," the girl replied evenly, turning to her Met-IT satchel and taking something that looked out of a chemistry set, out. "A vet finally created what he considers to be  _Scooby Snacks_. I bet Superdog will like them."

Without hesitation, she popped the vial and a slight scent of peanut wafted from it. The white dog turned and was apparently unable to help himself; he landed and began sniffing at the vial. A few grunts, when she capped the vial again and sat before the white beast. Carter was slightly scared, as was Cat, but mostly because they knew it was a dog and an obviously stronger-than-average at that. He barked at the girl, who didn't even flinch.

"Are you demanding, or asking for the treats?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, ignoring the aliens who landed. The dog turned his head to the side, as though considering, before placing a paw over his snout. Turning to face her, he raised both paws and whined. "I didn't ask you to beg." The dog returned to sitting position before tilting his head as she did the same, then made a gruff noise and pawed the ground. "So you  _are_  demanding."

He whined, placed his snout over his crossed paws. Seemingly happy with the result, she produced a bag, opened it and placed it by him. She then took out usual dog toys; nuts knots rope, an unusual ball that seemed to be made of the same fibbers as the rope (which wasn't rope), a romp-n-roll toy, and a tug dog toy. She went to Superman, who received them, then showed him and his cousin something before turning back to the dog without saying a word to the other two. She sat down besides the white beautiful creature, rubbed his head, face impassive when she was licked. Carter approached them tentatively, and while he didn't look at the bipedal kryptonians, he smiled widely when Superdog began nuzzling him as though he was liked. Cat, for her part, went to Superman and Supergirl.

"Do you know her?" She questioned the man, looking at the strange girl with some mistrust in her hazel eyes.

"The nameless savant?" He inquired, nodding at the surprised look from the older human. "Yes, she's him, and not many know. She would have beaten Jimmy with pictures of me, if she had cared to release them to the public. That small device of hers always told her where I would be, but it only works for her, anyone else tried to use it and it wouldn't work."

"Who is she?" Kara asked, still not knowing whom or what the other two spoke of.

"She's the one who enhanced the emergency lines on Metropolis, used Olsen's watch idea on a broader scale," Cat remarked, motioning towards the still sitting girl who was being used as a toy by both, the boy and the dog. "Basically, an earthquake or any other natural disaster would emit the signal, at a unique frequency to let him know which it was, but didn't attempt to create one to indicate if there was an alien invasion. She got rich from just that product, and I bet she's making something just like that for National City's own Supergirl."

"She was taken in by the government when her parents sold her, since she was so bright," Superman added softly, "wanted her to make something to track alien life-form, specifically kryptonian. To erase any possible implications, they destroyed her birth records, robbed her of her name, so she doesn't use one."

"I know for a fact that she only managed to make it once she came out of her autism, so to speak, but by the time she managed to create the devise, she realized what it would be used for and fled." The Media Mogul looked impressed. "Ever since she became the biggest secret, because it was kept, and barely rumors were left."

They watched with some amazement as the girl took a picture of the boy and the dog, as though they were best of friends.

"Seems like you have competition for his affections," the blonde kryptonian teased her cousin about his precious pet.

"Go, we'll still be friends, but he was there first," the girl commented at the dog's whine at Kara's words, using his own super speed to be there on record time, and at the black-haired girl's words, he nuzzled her neck, "since both know his mom, you might meet him again. Be sure to keep undercover  _when_  you're undercover though."

The dog yawned and turned to Superman, looking at him with rapt attention. Silent words were exchanged between the two of them before he waved at them all and floating a bit, he turned and flew off. Carter watched as the dog stayed with the blonde hero, and he felt his heart constricting. Quickly, he turned away and faced the stranger.

"Any way can I get that picture you took?" He asked kindly, and the girl simply shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she replied, motioning for him to follow along. He looked back at his mother, weighting his options before choosing to follow, "I'm sure you'll also like the ones I took of you and your cousin, Supergirl."

"Can't you send them by email?" The boy inquired, feeling uncomfortable about being so close to his fallen hero. "I'm Carter, by the way. What's your name?"

"I don't have one yet," the girl turned to look at the blondes before taking a bucket out of her satchel and taking a bucketful of water from the nearby lake. Krypto, intrigued, floated over it and took a few drinks. "But it'll start with an S."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Carter asked, aghast.

"Um, to answer your previous question," she motioned to the camera around her neck, "it might be digital, but only to show the picture taken. I am old-school film, love the chemistry of it and applied science."

"I can relate," he supplied with a smile.

"And in regards to my name, I had autism when it was given to me, when it was taken, and I never got another," she looked back, black eyes meeting a pair of soft blue, "but since I'm not normal, and not quite human, I take my chances with aliens from Krypton. They haven't failed me, I won't fail them in making this world easier to protect. So even if the S isn't an S and stands for something else entirely, I'll take that as my name's initial.

"That's as far as I've gone though." She replied with a shrug.

She guided them to an abandoned building close by where she developed the film and pictures, keeping the negatives, but also giving them all as many copy of the pictures as they wanted. She seemed to play with Superdog's tag, which opened to reveal a single hologram of a man and a woman. The girl only smiled and placed a picture of Kara, Kal-El, and Krypto on the other side, applying a solution to it that made it adhere to the metal. Rubbing the spot behind his ear, she closed the apparent lock, using a spray of sorts on the crest and fur to ensure the other solution was taken off.

Carter, for his part, learned about the process and was actually revealing other pictures. Kara decided to give him and his mother space and approached the young girl, ready to give her thanks and to praise her for her amazing pictures.

"S —"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for the toys for Superdog, my cousin could tell they would be incredibly resilient and that you'd made them for them to bond with," she began, "and for these pictures."

"I'm no James Olsen, but I try," S replied with a shrug, "I have also made a little something so your furry friend doesn't stand out much when you take him undercover."

"What do you mean?" The hero asked, confused.

"A terrier or great dane that size aren't common, but I bet you'll use him as a service dog. White is a rare enough coat, and this little gizmo," she produced something like a bouncing ball that was clearly filled with something, "can actually change his coat, ideally to black but it could also only end up being spotted. On street dogs it has worked incredibly well but since he's kryptonian, I don't have any real way of seeing how it could affect him.

"It's made entirely from organic specimens, nothing fancy," she assured the alien who had a frown, "and I made them specially for him."

She gave Kara a bag filled with those. "How long do they last for?" The blonde asked, leaning her head to the side.

"On a normal dog, twenty four hours," Krypto approached them, leaving the Grants to play with the chemicals and the girl placed herself on his level. "You can also use water to take it off, or reapply; coat him in icy breath and once he shakes it off, he goes back to normal.

"Same for once he's done playing hero; icy breath and the cover is back on," she gave it some thought before turning, scurrying away just as the family of two finished their chemistry fun. Carter was still tense, and Kara felt like dying, since she couldn't give in to the itch of simply hugging the boy. At least he was around, else she would have already been driven insane by his mother. The girl returned, holding a dog's service vest. "You can change the three lettered acronym to suit your need, there's also the neutral one for night, and you want him to be visible to cars. Since I'm not sure if you even have a day job or something, here are some," she took out different colored harness, bandannas along with a leash, "that state he's an emotional support dog; I doubt you can pass as someone with a disability in need of a service dog, but in case you have a government handler agency or some sort of employment, these can easily work. I have them in all kinds of colors, and I got them for him.

"I could probably make you an ID for him, but I'm inclined to believe you don't want to break any laws."

"I don't!" The young blonde remarked with trepidation.

"Which means I better not hack into the system and add him," S frowned a bit then, "yeah, that would also mean giving me his cover name and having a cover, means I shouldn't get involved or rather,  _too_  involved in it.

"Well, you know how to reach me anyway," she waved the entire subject off. "Lead on paint and lemon."

Kara used a vision and noticed a bright, yellowish spot that made her dizzy with its sudden light. Searching for others, she found several different spots marked the same way. It was an impressive feat, since she had to actively be searching for it to find it, else they faded like sprayed particles and lost in her peripheral vision.

"Impressive," she muttered.

"I know." The words weren't condescending, they simply acknowledged the fact.

"What is?" Carter asked.

"I've marked safe-heavens throughout the city," S confessed, "lead paint sprayed at certain places, with lemon, creating a beacon. Only those who know what search for can find it, using super-sight of course.

"Don't let Maxwell Lord know." Kara whispered.

"Is he your rival?" The boy asked, soft frown in place.

"He is jealous about the abilities kryptonians inherit under the yellow sun," Kara stated with a sigh, "he has a decent intellect level, hindered by human ego and pride."

"Since she can't feel greed, or a need to properly take care of even her own self," the blue-eyed individuals expected an outburst but only got nods of agreement from the young woman at Cat's words, "S's ego won't be stroked by compliments, nor will she feel anger."

"Shouldn't someone take care of you then?" He asked, frown still in place, concern palpable.

"I have people to come check on me from time to time," the girl confessed with a shrug, "but I won't trust anyone with my own health care."

"Would you trust me?" Kara asked, somehow already feeling the connection the boy and dog were forming with the girl and thus, unable to stop herself from feeling the same bond forming through proxy.

The girl looked at her with huge, black eyes. "You need Superdog to help take care of you, and you want to take care of me?"

"Considering you own your fair share of CatCo, taking care of you would be taking care of my company," Cat decided to add, probably just for effect. "Since Supergirl is out of the question, I'm more inclined to help. You would  _need_  a name though."

"Sylvan then," she said after minutes of silence. "Must I give you every single picture I take?"

"No, what you  _must_ , is get a shower every day and brush your teeth five times a day," was the serious answer. "But a few pictures of her for the Tribune would be considered nice, but not an obligation."

"I . . . guess I could, deal with that," Sylvan inclined her head. "But, can this start in a week?"

"No, today, or nothing."

Hazel eyes pierced black, and the girl nodded, acquiescing.

"By the way, how old are you?" Kara whispered, quite interested in the answer.

"I'm fourteen," Sylvan said, and the two women looked at one another. "How does Superdog feel about dog beds? Or would he like a dog house?"

* * *

> **Lunch, National City, DEO (with pizzas, courtesy of Alex, who was worried)**

"Kara!" The relief was evident, as was her overprotective nature; not that the blonde minded. "Where have you been?"

"Hey," the blonde winced a bit, but did request for a hug. It was given. "How did it go with J'onn?" She whispered.

"They are about finished with their grilling." Alex replied, exhaling loudly. Hearing a commotion from behind, the brunette turned and was surprised by the white, ball of fur that bounded towards them, drooling; he was sporting his very own DEO vest, with patch stating he was a service dog. "Wow! Was this the conclusion you and your cousin came to? To have a sack of fleas look after you?"

Krypto snarled. "He has a name, and it's Krypto," Kara began, pout in place. "He is the sweetest, most loving and caring dog, and he is smarter than average. I suggest you apologize!"

Alex's eyes went wide. "I meant nothing offensive!" She cried back in answer, frown in place. "Kara!"

"Sorry," she winced, "animal side speaking, allow me to clear the air," she said as she first cleared her throat and went to the dog's eye level, smiling tenderly at the frown the canine sported. "Krypto, this is Alex, she's my human sister. She had always wanted a puppy to play with while we were younger —"

"When I got Kara, of course, I learned how hard it would be to take care of one," the brunette teased, smiling at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"But, since I had yet to learn how to control my own strength, a dog was out of the question," Kara continued, ignoring the jabs she was already used to getting. "When she says bag of flees, she meant it more as a nickname than an insult."

"Neither of you get to ask how that works," Alex said, laughing a bit. "Now, let's get things labeled and, you probably need food.

"Did you bring some kind of super kibble for him?" She inquired while the kryptonians looked at one another. They turned to her with familiar blue eyes. "Uh, I feel like I'm being ganged up against here."

"We'll both eat the same thing, and no worries, I'll share half with him," she wasn't ready to reveal that her photosynthetic abilities extended to not really needing food, but also aided in speeding her metabolism so she would process the insane amount of calories she could consume. Not that the food wasn't of actual help, it helped her not use her solar reserves for every single action and save the energy for when she needed to do something heroic. Besides, food always brought her comfort, so she would keep it up. "I promise, we'll be fine."

"Oh my god, you have Superdog with you!" Agent Vasquez was a big animal lover. "What's his name? Can I pet him? God, he's adorable!"

"Adorable as he might be, I refuse to play with him," Alex said, shaking her head. "Really Sue, don't. Kryptonians tend to forget their own strength the more playful they get."

"Awwwww," the woman pouted, earning laughs and a bark.

The DEO was certainly going to get more interesting.

* * *

Alura had indeed, received the readings from the chip. Now all Kara had left to do, was state what she was doing at all hours. She spent her lunch doing just that, eating pizzas with Krypto and recalling as best as she could what she had been doing. It was clear that having Krypto with her at all times was helpful, that she was reacting strongly to Carter, Cat, Sylvan, Kal-El and Krypto in unique ways, also reacting to Lucy, Susan and Alex. How she reacted to them individually. The only ones who didn't have unique readings up to then, were Carter, Cat, and the apparent newest member of the Grant family. She grimaced at the thought of what Cat had to deal with alone with the girl who was two years older than Carter, and was already working for the government by the age of two.

By the time they were done with their food, and Kara answering her mother's rationale, they left the room with the boxes of pizza, took the trash out then returned. Sadly, she couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation, or rather,  _interrogation_  of J'onn J'onzz. They had been going at it during the morning, and once they came out, the man, Harper, seemed intent of keeping it up.

"Next up —"

"Is eating," Kara said with a growl, her eyes flashing, Krypto by her side getting ready to pounce. "I don't care about you starving yourself, but Miss Lane is rather hungry, and I refuse to have General Lane pissed off with us when it's your fault."

"Supergirl," the man was surprised, then began approaching her with a snarl, just to take a step back from the floating white creature, who had a matching snarl. The man growled, and between gritted teeth, relented. " _Fine_! We'll conduct the next interview in half an hour —"

"You must be joking," Supergirl deadpanned, "the DEO grants their agents an hour and half for proper food consumption."

"Be sure to make note of that," Harper spat, "because once I'm in charge, that lovely time is going to be reduced. Get a move on, people!"

"Supergirl, a word," Lucy began, eyes narrowed.

"Of course Miss Lane," blue eyes rolled, much to the lawyer's surprise, "please, follow me to my office. Krypto, your assessment?"

The dog only nodded, tongue out; he liked Lucy, but was clearly protective and playful regarding Alex. The oldest Danvers got them more food, although mostly for her and Lucy, with some extras for the kryptonians; a bag of bones for Krypto and some soup for Kara. Most of the soup was made with the meat used from the bones, and the blonde got a huge pot where it was cooked. She shared some with her new bestie though, and the white doggy enjoyed their shared meal more than the bones. Lucy filled them in on the night that she had no memory of and contrasting it with the information gathered.

"This says you were high on dopamine — or maybe you were drugged!" Alex seemed frantic. "Your levels are higher than if you'd been on coke."

"Hmm?" Kara turned, face stuffed.

"She means a normal human, with these levels, would be like a zombie," Lucy supplied, before realizing something, "maybe  _that's_  why all those women were acting like that!"

"So, how was I acting?" The alien inquired, drinking plenty of the soup and munching on the meat, not minding when Krypto snatched it from her hands and going with that same limb for another piece.

"Kara, that's gross," Alex stated.

"His drool isn't dog's," she deadpanned in answer, before turning to the lawyer who simply stared.

"Um, you were acting like a succubus, honestly," she replied, raising her hands, "I'm just glad you didn't turn that on me."

"Any particular reason for them to be only women?" The agent inquired with a light frown, before being surprised by a whine. "No, you're eating beef, I'm not sharing my chicken.

"Anyway, it seems like whenever you came in contact with one of them, their serotonin levels increased while yours didn't," she turned towards her sister, ignoring the furry creature's whining which reminded her so much of the blonde, "so why women?"

"I don't know," she confessed demurely, feeding her new pet without trouble.

"She actually gave it a try with a couple of guys; good looking rugged men, green or brown eyes with pale skin, otherwise nothing else struck out," Lucy began, humming to herself. "For the women, they were of all heights, skin color, eye colors, everything was random. But she certainly liked them more than men.

"Men became intense, trying to get her to do anything and well, she wasn't taking it," she took a forkful of pasta, eating it, "apparently, the only one who can boss Kara around, are either her family, or her boss, CatCo or DEO."

"Maybe while she's all,  _instincts_ ," Alex motioned, "but otherwise, she's a goddamn puppy."

"Hey!" Kara barked along with Krypto, both frowning.

"I'm not being offensive!" She called back at them, huffing and growling herself. "Really now, sensitive of the subject of wilderness?"

The dog had the decency to whine and look down, while the kryptonian blushed. They were properly chastised. It was too funny for the lawyer not to laugh.

"Women seemed much more susceptible to the alien charm." Lucy remarked.

"Considering serotonin affects men and women differently," Alex nodded, " yeah, that does seem possible."

Lucy looked at her phone as it vibrated, "next interrogation is coming up; Alex, are you ready?"

The brunette nodded, "yeah, polygraphs love me," she remarked with a roll of eyes.

The other two shared matching arched brows. That could be taken in so many different ways. Either way, they all turned back and went outside; Kara went, with Krypto, to the bathroom to get cleaned up. While she was away, her sister turned to the dark-skinned woman, eyes hard.

"I need you to, no matter the results, get me to go with J'onzz," she said in a hurried whisper. "I need to be there as his backup, but while the poly won't ever prove me a liar, and I cannot incriminate myself further, I need you to make sure I'm found guilty."

"So, how do you fool a polygraph?" Lucy asked, wondering.

"I don't know myself, it's like my heart will only spike when the threat is real, not while some questions are asked," Alex confessed with a shrug and a frown, unsure herself. "Can you do that for me?"

"Consider it done," she replied with a sigh. "You do realize Kara is going to go ballistics?"

"We'll still need you both as backup," the agent said with a sigh. "Make a plan to help get us out, we'll need someone on the inside which is why I need you to get me in chains. Once there, we're going to wing it."

"And just when I thought things would get back to normal," Lucy sighed, shaking her head, "good thing I gave myself a loophole on my contract with CatCo, just in case the military ever got me involved with all this again.

"To think I believed I had left this all behind."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Alex agreed as she took in a deep breath, "once you're involved with aliens, there's no going back, just being pulled further."

"That's a scary thought, specially with Cat Grant still tracking things out." The lawyer shuddered. "I'll be lucky to be able to fully get out."

"Messy and complicated . . . but ultimately, needed. I bet she's still going to have you going there at her beck and call from time to time." The agent shrugged and sighed. "I do believe the world would be an easier place to live in, if there was no Cat Grant or Maxwell Lord going about and snooping into other's business."

"Cat is nice," Kara said with a frown, and Alex got a growl from the dog.

"Since when does Superdog sides with Cat?" It was bewildering. "I thought cats and dogs weren't fond of one another."

Krypto's fur stood on end, clearly not liking the implications and getting the agent to raise her hands in worry. Getting a normal dog or cat with raised hackles was already problem enough, she didn't need one with superpowers getting mad at her. The reaction though, was much more telling than the blonde's frown.

"Krypto met Miss Grant earlier today," the alien said with a shrug, "it was an inevitable meeting, and certainly not planned."

"Okay, if he ends up liking Maxwell, I'm cutting all bonds to the canine race," Alex stated, not liking how things were turning out.

"Come along girls, Superdog, we have things to do," Lucy said with a sigh. "I wonder if J'onn ever had to  _deal_  with  **this**  kind of madness. I can see how you're both siblings, but please keep things professional here?"

"You worked with her at CatCo," the brunette scoffed with a frown, "let me know if that was even ' _professional_ ' to begin with."

"Hey!" Supergirl began to complain, while her pet complained alongside, with grunts, gruff, and the pawing of the floor, both frowning with identical blue eyes.

* * *

> **Later, National City, DEO**

The questioning was grueling, but Lucy managed to get Harper to extend it. They would cross reference with J'onn, make sure that their stories matched and that these weren't only rehearsed but actual facts. This also gave them more time before shipping the martian to Project Cadmus. The dark-skinned woman also made it known that the interviews wouldn't be done without her presence, and that she had  _another_  job that would require her attention Monday. Also, that she was quitting, but that meant they would have to pay her more and that Colonel Harper had to make it work; she was General Lane's daughter, but not even the man worked for free.

"What about Agent Danvers?" The man demanded, a vein apparently about to burst.

"Use your military contacts to ensure she's flagged if she tries to fly off, or leave National City through land." Lucy replied with a scoff and a roll of eyes. "Really, you're a marine, take this as being in the field and winging it. Or must I do everything for you, Jim?"

He frowned and shook his head, dismissing everything but making a call to ensure the woman wouldn't be able to skip town.

"So you say jump, he goes how high?" Kara teased in a whisper.

"Alex, I bought you until tomorrow," Lucy began ignoring the hero yet eyeing her with concern, "I'm actually more concerned about Kara's changes."

"Hey, I'm doing good, right Krypto?" The bark was answer enough.

For her part, the agent nodded her thanks. The Marine Colonel came back with his usual, permanent scowl on his face.

"You!" He pointed at the pale brunette, "don't even  _think_  about escaping. And you," he was now pointing at the blonde, "don't you dare help your handler. If you do, I'll chase her around until you get so tired, you'll finally feel human."

"Really?!" Kara began, blue eyes wide and excited. "Do you promise I'll finally feel human?"

"You already got that experience," her 'handler' reminded her, "you got a cut, a paper cut, almost broke your pinky and actually broke your arm."

"Oh, right," the alien grimaced, "not fun, not fun at all. Sorry, man from the military —"

"I'm a marine colonel —"

"You could be a private or lieutenant, it's all military and my former family, we were a household of scientists," the kryptonian deadpanned, not pleased by the man who rubbed her the wrong way not only at her human side, but also her beast side. "Try to eat healthier, Jim, I can smell your sandwich was a day old."

"Okay, you're doing it again," Alex began, shaking her head, "stop being so hot headed."

"Right, sorry," Kara sighed, "keep forgetting that's your role."

"You two, leave," Lucy began with a sigh, motioning to the blonde and her white pet, "go get some real sunshine for a change. Agent Danvers, we expect you bright and early tomorrow to aid us into finishing this investigation. Now go home and try to get some rest."

Kara turned to the west along with Krypto. "The sun is setting," she called, just to receive a text. "Dr. Kelex says I need a high doze of sunlight, with a couple of minutes (at least) of Tor-Vo."

"I'm glad not to be on your meds," the lawyer remarked.

"I'll see you both home, Supergirl, Superdog," Alex called with a smile.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone truly cares about this but:  
> • Twilight: sun is below the horizon, but before reaching dawn  
> • Dawn: sun is between 6 degrees and 12 degrees below the horizon  
> • Dusk: sun is between 12 and 18

> **Sunday at Twilight, National City, Schrödinger's Bar**

The time she spent near the mesosphere facing the sun, truly paid off. Practicing Torquasm-Vo while absorbing the sunlight, she managed to center her chi in such a way, she felt her thoughts were her own even if her body was pure instincts. She could feel her animal side conceding, but her own physical appearance changed. She expected the bipedal form to come, considering she gazed at what could very well be a full moon, yet clearly missed certain degree to be complete. But no, it was still human, with several distinct changes: more pronounced fangs, her hair completely white with an apparent mane, her arms and legs slightly covered in soft fur, giving her skin a velvet-like feeling.

The sun had just set and she felt like a prowling animal, out for the hunt. The bar she sought opened as soon as the sun's light was no longer visible, no matter the hour. It was one of the perks of living in a big city, she never thought she would ever appreciate such a thing. At least, she could still pass off as human; the changes weren't enough to warrant other's stares, but definitely enough to gather women who wanted to touch her. And she  _did_  want their touches, although most cut their lips against her sharp canines. One kiss though, and Lucy was right, they all sought to do her bidding, as though they accepted her as their leader, and all they wanted was to please her. Unlike her time at Metropolis, she had no buffer but her own control.

"You!" Her nostrils flared; she knew whom it was, the smell one she could recognize as foreign in more ways than one, but not completely as alien. "You aren't supposed to  _party_!"

"Does it look like I'm partying?" The kryptonian asked back, turning to face another young woman who was caught up and wanted a kiss. She complied, but the kiss didn't move her, so she simply moved on and had another acolyte. "Well, I'm not."

"Kara!"

"Hey Winn," she answered softly, scrunching her nose a bit; he could be the one, but he oscillated between herself and the tanned woman. "You," she told Siobhan, "sound delicious, and you smell just right but, that isn't your original scent.

"Same with you," she turned to the man, "so the question is, what do you both have in common?"

"Kara, are you alright?!" He asked with worry and concern.

"I'm feeling," she inhaled sharply, snapped her fingers and brought her entourage out of their trance, "just fine. Better than fine. Now, whether you'll excuse me or —"

"Kara —"

" _Winn_ ," her hiss made him flinch, "I must go. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her though."

"Who gave you the right —" Siobhan began, just to be cut short by a feral growl; her eyes widen at the sight.

"Skip, take it easy," Kara placed a delicate hand on the dog's head, his blue harness holding a patch that stated he was an Emotional Support Animal (ESA) and yellow reflective stripes, while the red bandana tied around his neck had, in the corner, the crest of the House of El, "Smythe, consider yourself fortunate I have a hunt to finish by tomorrow and that I'm not going to bother with you.

"Come along Skip, we have to find new hunting grounds."

 _Skip_ , of course, looked more like a wolf than a dog, although the spots on his fur did wonders.

Winn stared after his best friend, looking utterly lost. His mind began frantically searching for a reason of some kind and began fearing that another kryptonite had been developed and had this type of effect. For the first time, he felt as though the rainbow was dangerous, if it came in kryptonite form. He then focused on his current companion who looked incensed and about to go after the superhero.

"Woah, Siobhan, let her go," he begged softly, knowing that if red was the winning color, his best friend could very well kill his girlfriend.

"And you think she and I could be friends?" The woman  _spat_.

"To be fair, you wanted to get her fired first," he countered, "she just beat you to it."

She opened her mouth, probably to deny it but he gave her a meaningful look and she huffed, looking to the side with a scowl. " _Fine_ ," she sighed, admitting to being guilty, just to sniff. "If it was just that Winn, but it  _isn't_. As a co-worker, I can respect her actions and even commend her timing, it was impeccable, but why does she have a right to tell you who to date? Why does she think that now she has any say in my life?

"I mean, it makes her look like a jealous ex, saying that," he preened a bit, but she was on a rampage and didn't notice. Good thing for her, really, really bad thing for him. "Yet there she was, parading around with a bunch of —" she managed to stop her mouth from getting the best of her,  _barely_. "The point it, I'm sure she had her chance with you, now that I didn't skip on you like she did, she wants to ruin it.

" _That_ , is unforgivable." Siobhan growled, eyes glowing blue.

* * *

"Where to now?" Kara asked her furry friend, who barked in response. "I agree, but I need to find whom I'm searching for."

He whined and she sighed, calling Alex.

" _Hey, sister,_ " the brunette teased over the line. " _How are my two puppies?_ "

The alien actually had to think it to find the connection, sighed and rolled her eyes to the sound of her sister's laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll continue with my search and leave you alone for the night."

" _Come on Kara,_ " the other requested, " _this could possibly be my last night as a free woman, I want to spend it with you._ "

"Alex, don't say that, not even as a joke should you be saying things like that," the blonde  _begged_ , before getting distracted by an errant scent she caught, "ohh, Skip, she smells good, we might hit jackpot."

" _Kara?_ "

"Oh, sorry Alex —"

" _No, don't hang up, not yet,_ " the blonde pouted. " _No pouting, I just want to confirm: women, really?_ "

"What's so weird about it?"

" _Nothing, nothing has to be weird about it, I'm just curious as to the why._ "

"Maybe it just has to do with compatibility? I don't know Alex, can you satisfy that curiosity at a later point?"

" _Okay, but are you really not coming back?_ "

"I . . . I can't leave anyone in the pack behind," she had no idea what that meant, only that it spoke what she felt, "so I'll be flying over."

" _Okay then, I'll wait._ "

"I'll let you know if something comes up."

" _Please don't leave me for a nice piece of a —_ "

"Alex!" The brunette laughed at the scandalized tone, and if she had been able to see  _Skip_  covering an ear, it would have been priceless. "Not in front of Skip!"

" _Then don't let him watch if you do find your one,_ " she groaned; why couldn't she be more wild and less affected and embarrassed?

"We'll talk when I come over," she said seriously, before ending the call, just to answer a new one before it even rang. "Alex!"

" _Should I be offended or flattered? You didn't check who was calling, did you?_ "

"Miss Grant! Cat — Miss Grant!" She became a bit flustered, nothing strange, though extremely in her current state.

" _I need you to contact Supergirl,_ " the woman began, not bothering with the apologies that would be stammered. " _There's a kid who is being a brat, despite age and IQ._ "

"Can I come instead?" She asked softly, wanting to see the girl, but unable to give her a special attention when Carter didn't and besides, the boy would get nervous with her in her uniform, and she didn't want that. The other fact was, meeting the child as Kara. "I, I want to meet her."

Cat sighed, as though it was all an imposition. " _Fine._ " She muttered, unconvinced. " _I'm just glad I don't have to chase a half-naked girl around my apartment._ "

" _Mooom!_ " She could hear Carter's scandalized reprimand and chuckled.

" _Although maybe this kid might be worse, I still don't know,_ " she smiled to herself at the older blonde's comment, able to hear the fondness. " _Don't take long._ "

"Wait, Miss Grant, can my sister join us?" She felt bad for imposing, but she knew leaving the brunette to her own devises might just mean she would get drunk and completely blow it tomorrow. Nerves and pressure were never a good combos for the Danvers. "She's going to be audited, and I don't want her to be alone tonight."

" _Just when I thought the geek levels couldn't increase,_ " the woman muttered darkly, " _Carter, what do you think about having Alex come over?_ "

" _Oh yes!_ "

" _Who is Alex?_ " The sound of the girl's voice made Kara take a sharp breath.

" _You are going to like her Sylvan, she's smart! Wait, so Kara is coming? I am busting out my Nerf guns and preparing the field. Sylvan, as your big little brother, I'm teaching you how to play._ "

" _Don't forget she can already defeat you in Settlers of Catan,_ " Cat sounded thoroughly amused and completely soft, with the two children playing. " _Keira, don't take long._ "

Those words were enough; she was shedding her clothes and Krypto's, well, his harness, and helping him out of his disguise. As soon as they were soaring, she called her sister.

"Alex, get ready, we're going out."

" _Wha —_ "

"No time for questions, get presentable. Have some clothes out for me."

"Look, it's Supergirl and Superdog!" Someone cried from the ground, but she ignored it.

* * *

> **Sunday at Dawn, National City, Kara's Apartment**

"Hate to say this but," Alex showed her little sister a really short, jean short; the girl whined. "Hey, you're the one complaining on the feeling of denim against your fussy hairs."

"I can't believe I'm going to have to see Miss Grant while wearing these," she complained to herself, huffing, groaning at the wife-beater that she would have to wear. "I feel like Linda Danvers, not Kara!"

"Suck it,  _Linda_ ," the brunette barked, frowning, "there's no use complaining, now stop before Cat makes it so we can't play with Carter."

Kara wisely decided to shut it, and just get dressed. Getting Alex on board meant doing things the  _normal_  way. Meaning, using the car. Krypto whined, not liking his harness. Just then Kara realized the kid might realize who the mutt was, seeing as he was wearing things that the girl got him. Fortunately, the agent got him some real equipment, and gave them to the blonde to put on the dog. The harness had a military motif, stating he was a Service  _and_  Emotional Support Marine, who had worked with her aunt's unit and when said aunt died and he was wounded, he was released from duty and given to the closest of kin.

"Alex . . . ."

"Skip needs a cover story," she replied, shaking her head, "Astra was your closest relative as you grew, she was military, and here, that has weight. There are programs to help family handle the loss, and although using ESA is rather obscure, if he worked along your aunt's side and was hurt when she died, you would both need each other.

"Don't you remember that episode of NCIS?"

"Yes, Gibbs said Dex wasn't just a dog, he was a Marine," Krypto appeared to be interested and she grinned, "yeah, I promise to show you, buddy."

Happy, he let his tongue loll out. Apparently, using new gear was okay, but he didn't want to use old ones though. The trip was quiet and uneventful, with just one instance worth of notice.

"Krypto, stop!" Alex commanded, but he just whined and nuzzled her neck softly, before sitting back then kept the barking. The brunette sighed in exasperation. "Kara!"

"Who let the dogs out!?" The blonde asked, laughing when Krypto answered.

* * *

> **Sunday at Dusk, National City, Cat's Fifth Penthouse**

"Kiera, Alex," she then stared at the white creature who raised its paw before looking at the blonde. "I better have a good explanation for this. Is he vaccinated?"

"Hello Miss Grant," Kara had to fight against taking the older blonde into a warm embrace and giving her a kiss; the woman knew how to act. She was unsure if it was definitely her acting as though she had no idea who the dog really way or just . . .  _because_. "This is Skip, he's a former Service Dog who was given to me as Emotional Support. Skip, say hi to Miss Grant."

Skip barked, happy, going to the woman and whining softly, and nuzzling the greeting hand.

"Good evening, Miss Grant," Alex greeted, while the woman sighed and opened the door, wincing at the cheerful mutt.

"Okay, you and I need to have a talk mister," she began seriously, scowl on her face and she lowered herself to the dog's level. "If you're invited to sit on the couch, will you take the invitation?" A nod. "If I tell you not to, will you still do it?" He whined, hiding his eyes in shame as he nodded. "And I forbid you to, then what?" Krypto shook his head, looking at the ground. "Okay, final question. Do you shed?" His head cocked to the side and slowly shook his head. "Okay, you can, but if I find any hairs . . ." he barked in understanding, tongue out and tail wagging. "Fine, you can proceed, save me a space if need be."

"That was unique, certainly not something to be seen every day," the brunette remarked, surprised, and the woman shrugged, "and, ah, sorry for invading your home."

"Well, I do require assistance, and that's what an assistant is for." The older woman replied, closing the door and following her guests to the living room. She watched with a hard stare and stance as the kids fawned over the dog. "Sylvan, we have guests."

"Oh!" The girl stopped petting the dog and stood before the sisters, head falling to the side as she studied them. "Hi. I'm Sylvan. I hope I can befriend you both." She went as far as to bow before them, much to Alex's wonder, Kara's surprise, and Cat's amusement.

"Sylvan?" Kara began, kneeling before the girl, her nose for once not bothering her as it would, when the other person hadn't had a shower. The girl was surprised by the proximity, and even more by the soft smile; the little brunette clenched her fists. "My name is Kara, this is my sister, Alex and that cheery doggy is Skip. We are happy to meet you, and would want to befriend you as well."

"Friends, however, take others into consideration." Cat began, going close and placing a hand over the dog's head, behind an ear. "Skip, are you comfortable with Sylvan?"

As if on cue, the dog snorted and placed a paw over his over-sensitive nose.

"Will you please, please tell me why you don't want a bath?" The older blonde requested, tone almost begging. "I realize you don't like the taste of mint, so you evade cleaning your teeth before meals, but I do not understand this lack of personal hygiene and care."

The girl looked at the ground, before her chin was raised and she was forced to meet clear cerulean eyes. "You can tell us."

"I, don't enjoy contact or interaction with others," she met hazel, "makes me feel strange, odd, weird. I don't like it. No one likes homeless people, they're treated like plague and as though they were the scum of the world. Being seen that way is a buffer between me and others."

"Do you want that buffer to be there between us?" Cat inquired softly, and the girl shook her head vehemently. "Then what else is stopping you?"

"I don't trust manufactured goods, not even if they say they are organic," Sylvan replied with a shrug, looking at her feet again, "I feel as though I'm imposing by giving impossible requests —"

"That's it?" The blonde human inquired, standing with a sigh of relief.

"I know what's within those products, Big Cat," the girl was wringing her hands the way certain alien did, earning two amused looks.

"It's fine, silly girl," the woman replied with a shake of head.

"Wait mom, are you really going to prepare your special hair shampoo?" Carter asked, having watched from the side and finally realizing what his mother was going to do.

"What do I say about it?"

"That it isn't?"

"Then why do you keep calling it special?"

He laughed. "That you only use it when you feel like other products are hurting your scalp?"

"Now  _I_ 'm intrigued," Alex confessed, following the woman.

"What this does, is free hair from its addiction to the products we use on it," Cat huffed.

"Read between lines," Carter stage whispered, "it says  _special_."

"Carter!" The woman barked, grin bellying whatever anger was on her voice.

"Bicarbonate?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Makes sense," Sylvan said, her head already working out why it was the best solution and her eyes went wide. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out."

"Okay, all of you, away. Kara, help draw Syl's bath, Carter, entertain Alex and Skip." Turning to her son, she whispered with a wink. "I heard he was a military service dog, so have him teach you some tactics."

"Wait, before I go," the brunette woman began, still allowing herself to be taken by the boy, "what's the conditioner?"

"Apple vinegar," Cat and the little brunette said.

The host became amused by the workings of the child's mind.

* * *

The bathtub was filled to certain degree. Kara had no idea how it worked with children on Earth, but in Krypton, it was normal for a child to be bathed by their parents. In her mind the girl was, without doubt, hers. Sure, there were age limits, but these usually came with the growth and development of the kid. Sylvan didn't look fourteen. In fact, she actually looked nine tops. Apparently, she didn't know about limits either, as she easily undressed and got into the tub.

"Since we're waiting, how about soap?" The blonde stood and began looking (and smelling) for a good, neutral bar of soap. She found one with a slight trace of apple, and using her microscopic sight, concluded that it wouldn't hurt the girl. "This one smells of apples."

"It should go well with the vinegar," the child agreed with a nod and a smile. "It doesn't look like a generic brand, which means its manufactur was likely done without industrialized equipment."

"Little One," she didn't realize the nickname she was using, "you don't have to show off, I already —"

"Have these ready," Cat interrupted, somehow knowing what her assistant was going to say, and that it would scare the brunette. "We still have to wait for the shampoo to cool down but, see, it's ready."

Moving the bottle, the older female showing how there were no extra, white particles floating around the not-clear water.

"Are you going to stay, Big Cat?" Sylvan asked, splashing water to her face and made her lashes glisten as deep brown looked at the women through lidded eyes. "I honestly don't know the social etiquette for such moments."

"Neither do I . . ." the millennial confessed, before shaking her head a bit, "Sylvan, why do you call Miss Grant Big Cat?"

The girl's eyes went wide. "'Cause she is? She had an air about her, a  _presence_ , and all I know is that compared to me, anyone is tall but she? She is, beyond everything I've encountered." A baffled look met surprised ones. "I can discern that physically, Kara is taller, but in my head, Miss Grant and Cat can't encompass what and who she is. She, is like a Big Cat, always out for a prey, like a shark under water, searching for blood.

"I don't want to be like her, I just want her close, to bask in her pressence."

"I can sympathize, Little One," the young blonde cooed. "Rao, I really don't know the proper social conduct in such cases."

"Really? You make it sound as though such protocols have been established." Cat huffed, not understand how such smart girls couldn't figure it out. "I doubt someone could have predicted such an event.

"Now, enough nerding, someone needs a bath."

"Will you stay, Big Cat?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Can I stay too?" Kara asked softly.

"You were going to leave?" The girl asked with a gasp, as though she hadn't even consider that possibility.

"No, she wasn't," the older blonde reassured the little brunette, "now, close your eyes and tilt your head back. Bicarbonate doesn't hurt your skin, but it isn't meant to come in contact with eyes."

* * *

> **Sunday Night, National City, Cat's Spare Guest Room**

"Skip is staying with Alex?"

"She doesn't get a special nickname?"

Kara and Sylvan were going to share a bed, at the girl's insistance. They had bonded during and after the bath, with the brunette opening up to the older blonde in an affectionate manner. Whenever she moved around though, the child would often have nightmares, and for some reason the young blonde seemed to be a reassuring pressence. Then again, she seemed to regard Cat in the highest steem; she would do as Kara asked without questions, while seeking, for some reason, physical and constant reassurance through touch, from the older one. As though the alien was a granted constant, but the girl had a hard time believing Cat was real.

The kryptonian found it endearing.

"Only Big Cat and C have nicknames," the smart one replied.

"So the way you call me isn't a nickname?"

"Cuddly One is mostly in response to yours," the girl replied with a grin, earning a laugh.

They settled down on the bed, the blonde placing a caring arm around the child's waist, and the girl moved closer. It was then, that Kara realized her strange attire hadn't been commented upon, and that one look from her boss' hazel eyes made her animal subside. As she held Sylvan she began to realize that it was because she had not one, but two family members to take care off. The beast within her, to call it something, had adopted the girl as it had adopted the boy, and she had no way of distinguishing them from her  _pack_. Somehow, she knew Eliza wouldn't be amused at the thought of getting two grand-children, and having skipped out on their childhoods. She wouldn't blame her, she felt the same way.

"So I have a dilemma," she began, not sure as to the why, "can I pick on that brain of yours for a solution?"

"Of course!" The child replied, burrowing close and sighing in comfort at the heat. "This, it feels familiar. Being close to a source of warmth in a bed, being held tenderly. Why is my body saying you're my mother?"

"It's confusing for me too, Little One," she replied, taking her closer, smiling at the tentative small limb, "but I feel it too."

"Okay." Sylvan acted as though it was the most rational answer. "You said you wanted my help?"

"Right!" The alien bit her lip, angry that she got easily sidetracked. "Well, I am searching for someone, a woman. That's all I know up to now. But, whenever I am around Carter and you, I tend to forget. My only leads at the moment, were two co-workers. How do I make my tracking more effective?"

"Are you sure you haven't found her?" The girl asked, sounding drowsy.

"Hmmm?"

"You work for Cat, don't you?" At the nod, the child continued, yawning, "well, maybe that's why your co-workers became leads. Maybe you don't forget you're searching because of Carter and I but, because when you're with Carter, it's likely he's with her. We've just met, and Cat was there. Maybe that part of you knows; why do you need to search for this woman, when she's already in the vicinity?"

Suddenly, Kara was wide awake, and incredibly tense. This child, this — brilliant girl, was drawing conclusions out of thin air, with some kind of logic that made it work, but it still felt far-fetched and improbable, if part of her hadn't resonated with the words. The woman she had been looking for had been Cat Grant, and she hadn't even realized. It would explain why she adopted Carter so quickly, why when he displayed an affinity to the girl in her arms and his mother had turned into a protective one when she realized who the child was, the state that she was living and physical appearance, and she knew the easiest way to get her close was to make her part of the pack.

She began feeling disconnected from her own body, and sleep took her. She did hear the door open and soft feet making their way to the bed, followed by the scent of the boy and he was being protected by Krypto. Carter climbed up and cuddled up to the girl, the two looking like siblings while Krypto went back to his own member to protect. If he stayed, Kara would, without hesitation, seek out her mate and Monday would be spent in a locked room and one very pissed, mate. Not a good way to start a relation.

* * *

> **Midnight, National City, ?**

Carter woke up, laying on the cold hard ground and groaned. What had happened? The sky was dark but he could sort of recognize where he was. The outskirts of National City, close to Midvale Valley, the suburbs, but he was close to an open field with several different trees. He didn't know the area, but had seen it from a distance when his father would take them camping by the mountains in a bonding effort. For some reason, the man kept trying, not at all realizing that it wasn't working.

"Mom?" He called, confused and a bit scared. "Dad?"

A snapped twig made him turn around and he gasped, trying not to panic. Around him, were an unusual amount of cheetahs. This was strange in its own right, since the only feline that lived together were lions, in prides. One of the spotted furred creature went at him, a rumbling he could feel resounding from deep within and he whimpered, until he felt a raspy tongue and he gasped. Feeling nervous, he only calmed once he was able to touch the creature, and he smirked.

His fear dissipated, and he knew he was embracing a side of him, a wild side, that needed to be embraced.

Suddenly, a jaguar appeared, and he smiled, this turned wide when he found a lion nearby as well and he was left breathless. It was a dream, he concluded, but he was going to enjoy it as best as he could.

* * *

> **Midnight**

Sylvan blinked, feeling there was something odd going on. The scent in the air indicated rain and humidity, the trees around were of varying sizes and thickness, the green and other vivid colors all around, but just the fact that the ground beneath her wasn't damp was telling enough. There was only one explanation for it all.

"I'm dreaming."

She sighed. This meant that if it turned into a nightmare, she would either wake up in panic, thing that she didn't want since there was someone holding her protectively, or scare what could easily become the best thing to ever happen to her. Finally, after years of being alone, she thought she had found a place where she belonged, and she didn't want to ruin it. Or rather, ruin it so quickly.

"Move or stay. Figure out where this is, or remain in place." The one thing she couldn't fail upon, was keeping ever present the fact that it was a dream. "Stupid brain, with stupid abnormal qualities, capable of recreating a place from just facts and tampering with my senses."

This time, her sigh was aggravated, and the rumbling of thunder could be heard. A crackling noise, too close for comfort, made her realize she had to move. She wouldn't be able to outrun the storm, but she had to get cover. A flash of lightning lit the sky and she counted to three before thunder was heard. It had landed close by.

"Focus, it's just a dream, a dream," she muttered, and even if her heart was racing, she remained composed. "At least the stupid brain is excellent at compartmentalizing.

"Great, I'm talking to myself again," stopping, eyes closed, she gathered herself and exhale all the air in her lungs before taking a deep breath. "I'm no longer alone, I do not need to keep myself company."

First thing, shelter. Even if the rain wasn't leaving her cold, she still felt as though her skin was damp. She was probably sweating. Too bad she couldn't control her body as she would like. A huge green leaf was collecting some water, and feeling idiotic, since it was a dream, she took a drink before stepping beneath it, shivering. Her brain knew what was going on, but her body still reacted to the information it received. Feeling as though there were two of her, fighting for control, she looked up and found two set of eyes on her. Gritting her teeth and making fists, she willed her body to calm and not flee. She complemented this with her rationale: one of the thrills a hunter enjoys, is playing with its prey. Sure, she  _was_  prey, but that didn't mean she had to give them the pleasure.

She heard them coming, though they made no sound. Opening her eyes, she saw two distinct cats. Clouded leopards were said to hunt in the Indonesian rain forest, although she could very well be in the amazon. This was confirmed by the other feline, a jaguar, native to South America. She was no closer to figuring out what was going on, and despite what her body screamed, demanding to flee instead of what she was currently doing, petting the threat. Both animals approached and began rubbing their cheeks to her own, and for some reason, she forgot all about the storm, the thunder and the lightning, and finally felt at home.

* * *

Cat was searching for her son. The boy tended to move to her bed at late hours ever since the forty floors incident. She didn't mind, in fact, she secretly took pleasure in it. Which was why she was searching for him. The guest room doors were opened though, and she went to check on each.

The first room, was were Alex and the super mutt were staying; the woman was asleep. She still had trouble believing she had given in to the girl's request for the other two to stay. Then again, her son had cheered jubilantly and her daughter — yes,  _daughter_ , had made the request. The child was vulnerable, and despite her great intellect and show of how unaffected she was by everything, she could see a scared little girl who only wanted a parent, a family, to call her own. She had been grateful, when her children had been born boys; she had been terrified of turning into her mother and that was, maybe, a contributing factor.

As she moved towards the other room, she felt the dog following. What had sealed the deal in her head, had been the whole bath situation with Kara. She opened the door further and stepped in, just to inhale sharply in surprise. There, on the bed, against the header, was a huge lion lying on its side. An ear moved at the sound and Cat saw it had horns. Realization dawned, and she noticed her son and daughter laying on the lion's exposed side, breathing and sleeping peacefully.

"Kara?" She gasped, going further in and ignoring as Superdog jumped to the bed, staring at her as she moved to look into the creature's eyes. They were, effectively, those blue she knew so well. "What happened? Is this the result of the Silverite? Are you some kind of native Kryptonian werelion?"

A huge paw took Cat by the waist and pulled her close, licking with a raspy tongue any and all exposed skin. A low growl from the canine, a low response as though in pain from the lion, and the woman was released. But all she did, was take the huge, white fur-covered head, and held it close. She combed the white mane before letting go.

"Take care of my children," she whispered, before going back out and leaving the door ajar. "Good night,  _Kara_.

"Come along Skip, I think you have an agent to protect, and I'm not going back there," a gruff noise and she chuckled. "I cannot believe I've been having a conversation with a dog for most part of the night.

"Yes, I promise I won't," she reassured him, scratching the back of his ear. "Come on, to bed with the two of us."

He only entered his room when she was in her own, the door left ajar. But, he didn't have to worry about Kara going there, not when she had two cubs with her. Trying not to worry too much, he returned to the foot of the bed, being there to reassure the brunette she wasn't alone with his body heat, but at least he didn't need to sleep. Closing his eyes and using his vision and ears, he kept track of where everyone was, he was ever-watchful of them all. The last thing he, or Kara needed, was for her to go all primal on her mate without having discussed things. He could hear the woman moaning her distress at having her mate so close yet so far, but her maternal instincts were strong.

But, Krypto had to keep in mind, Kara was in a deep sleep, probably meeting the Dramonicus.


	7. Chaos

> **Monday (Full Moon) Sunrise, National City, Cat's Fifth Penthouse**

Cat softly entered the room, unsure of what she would find. What if Kara was still a horned lion? What if she wasn't? Either option terrified her, and not knowing made it worse, which made things be completely out of her control, and in turn made her even more cranky and on edge. A vicious cycle she knew very well, but unable to fully break it. She  _somehow_  managed to keep her calm, until the one thing she prayed wouldn't happen, actually had.

Carter and Sylvan were fine, sleeping deeply side by side and making an adorable picture of siblings. It baffled her, how quickly her son took the mantle of older brother with the girl in question. Never mind she was older than him, but were at par when it came to brains, having a score of two wins, two loss each on  _Settlers of Catan_ , with one draw. They could keep a conversation with a bio-engineer like Alex Danvers in said field quite easily, although it was clear that the girl had extensive knowledge in other areas. Like speaking of art techniques with a rather surprised Kara and thus, ensuring Carter would broaden his horizon beyond science. Not that he wasn't interested in art, but had never thought of the science behind it.

No the kids were fine, Kara was the one problem in the picture. She was lying on her stomach over the pillows, completely naked. At least she looked human, but her current state would bring forth questions neither would want to answer.

"Kara," she whispered delicately, sighing in relief when blue eyes opened, until the blonde in question moved and they were face to face, and she was all over the older woman with hands and twitching nose. "Stop."

"Mmm?" Her inquire clearly placed her as still-sleepy and Cat had to steel herself from the adorableness.

"Come," she took the alien's hand and guided her to the bathroom, closing the door quietly, and ignoring the sharp inhale, she made the girl face her. "Kara, you transformed last night."

"Wha?" The young blonde was entranced by all that the older blonde was, not taking into account her surroundings and still, clearly, a bit asleep.

"The kids are in the room, and you're naked," was the dry statement.

The words finally seemed to have the desired effect and Kara turned scarlet (Cat learned she had a  _full_  body blush) and fished a towel to cover herself. She said nothing because, as her  _boss_  pointed out, theirs kids were outside the room. Realizing her thoughts, she began muttering the word 'no' over, and over, and  _over_  almost like a mantra. Close to losing in and knowing so, the older woman stopped her — the skin-to-skin contact made her brain stop working and the towel fell to a gasp. Suddenly, she was being held by the alien, their bodies flushed together. And there was that sensitive nose again, sniffing the juncture between neck and shoulder. It seemed to be a metaphorical juncture as well and Cat  _knew_  something would change.  _No, the change has already happened,_  she realized with wide eyes.

"This is all the Silverite, isn't it?" She hissed, just to frown at the negative.

"No, this is all me," the millennial stated with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me  _Kiera_ ," Cat demanded in a whisper. "I can see it affecting Carter and now Sylvan. Tell me, what is going on?"

"I should get dressed," the alien said and inhaled, "our children can sense your distress; I don't want them to think we're arguing."

Super speed was shamelessly used to get dressed in boxer and tank-top. By the time her boss and mate left the bathroom with a frown, she was already dressed.

"So, this isn't an argument?"

"It's a dialog between two grown women."

"Oh, you're a woman now?"

"Two grown girls," she replied with a smile, extending her hand in invitation, and after some hesitation, her invitation was taken. "Come, I want to make breakfast with you for our little, makeshift family."

Cat just made an annoyed sound, but allowed herself to be pulled, noting how the kids relaxed and sought each other. Maybe there was merit to the words her assistant spoke, but she still needed answers. The first question of order, once they half-closed the door, was done when she held their hands for her perky employee to look at; their fingers were laced, though she wasn't holding the hand. Her only answer, however, were kryptonian lips placing them down with a kiss to each digit, much to her surprise. Her heart sped up and, clearly hearing it, the younger woman smirked. She scowled at that.

Once in the kitchen though, she wouldn't be dissuaded. "Kara, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I have been searching for my mate," that answered nothing, only made her feel a pang of  _something_  — jealousy or hurt? "I had never been interested in people in general; have had dates of course, usually men. In fact, the one time it had been a woman, I had been in college and it turned out to be a set-up to make me look bad.

"I made friends with the girl, nothing romantic, so the shot backfired." She was taking things out and looking as though she knew where everything was from years of living there, and not because she had x-ray vision. "But, nothing had been worthwhile, it was only recently that it was due to my own taste that I had been totally ignoring, that led to this."

"This meaning  _what_  exactly?" The woman countered, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and hash-browns, already knowing how much the girls ate.

"Me, going club hopping, searching for my mate, a girl to call my own and have my children," she caught the egg before it made a mess on the floor. At the terrified look on the woman's face, she blinked then shrugged. "Or we could adopt, like we unwittingly did with Sylvan."

"Hey guys," Alex called, yawning and stretching with Krypto mimicking the actions then turning to watch the older blonde walk away. "What's up with you?"

"Help your sister cook," both Danvers had a joint, displacement feeling and could have sworn they saw Eliza and not Cat Grant. Until the woman scowled. "Don't make me repeat myself. I need to call Lucy, can't believe I forgot this."

The dog turned to look at Kara, alarmed. "Go," she commanded, and he seemed to pant in relief, turning to follow the woman.

"What was that about?" The brunette asked as she began chopping veggies for the eggs.

"My guess?" She turned to face soft brown eyes. "I would go with Sylvan. The girl is still a minor, she might want legal custody."

Alex just nodded; it made sense. "How did you sleep? Did the kid move about?"

"Nah, they were good," at the look, she grinned, "Carter joined us at some point. I also seemed to have turned and, I found my mate." A sharp chop made her turn around and realized how her words could be misconstrued. "I mean Miss Grant!"

"I don't know which I like best," the brunette whispered, "Sylvan or Cat."

"Hey!"

"Well, at least it wasn't the minor," she breathed in relief.

"Alex!" She sounded scandalized, and with good reason. "Don't joke like that!"

"Wait, you're right. One is ten years younger, the other likely twice your age or older than that!" The agent tried to calm herself down until the older blonde appeared.

"Apparently Lucy got a new government contract," she muttered, displeased, "but I'm still getting what I want."

"Something new I'm sure," Alex muttered darkly.

"Don't, you have no right," Kara began.

"Hell if I don't!" She cried back. "You're my sister and she's —"

" _No_!"

"— taking advantage of her position as your boss!" She roared back, not caring that her sister was trying to prevent her from speaking.

"Excuse me, who am I taking advantage of now?" Cat asked in a bored tone, and at the glare from brown orbs, she realized. "Great, first she declares I'm her mate, now you go ahead and say I'm taking advantage.

"Out  _now_ ," she demanded, seething. "I will  _not_  be used at my own house."

"Cat," her livid anger dissipated so fast in the face of soft blue, that she inhaled sharply. "I am certain you  _are_  my mate. I cannot leave, never again when this is your space and I want to share it with you.

"We can leave my apartment for when I'm in the dog house or just as my art workshop," she began, stepping closer and embracing the slightly-smaller blonde, "but believe me, Carter and Sylvan are mine as much as yours, and I am yours as much as you are mine."

"Kara —" because this had to be the worst idea or the worst outcome possible, but she was stopped from speaking further when their lips met and the world melt.

"See, I told you," they broke apart at Sylvan's words, "your deepest desire would come true."

"Mom!" Carter cheered, going to both blondes and giving them a joined hug. "Great, now maybe I can get friends at school!"

"What are you both talking about?" Alex decided to ask warily, not sure if she wanted to know but seeing as the other two were mute, she would have to be the one.

"Sylvan said she did this ritual, writing down her wish and then burning it, leaving the ashes to the wind and whatever she asked for would come true." Carter said.

"I did it before I met Carter and Cat, asking for a family who would truly understand me," the girl revealed, feeling self-conscious and fidgeting with her hands as she looked at the floor, blush forming on her face, "to finally feel normal and today, I can't process emotions first, I have to feel them then I can analyze and finally correct my behavior."

"So I asked for a family for the two of us, with two parents and maybe aunts and uncles and look," he cheered again and held the blondes in a tightening embrace. "I got my wish, too!"

"Maybe you didn't ask for normal," Alex teased, "else you would realize how silly the idea was."

"Oh but, Zatanna promised," the girl began, showing them a parchment, the last she had, "she gave me three parchments and three candles, their fire burning blue. She said that when the time was right and science failed, magic would be the answer. It was.

"I didn't think it was true, but I was bored and decided to give it a try. I was getting lost again when I decided to use it and go out to the wind to spread it. Then I got the reading of several kryptonian lifeforms landing at Slater and decided to do a stake-out." Sylvan shrugged. "I got a lot out of it, so I'm keeping this for a rainy day."

"I'm not letting magic fight my battles," Alex declared.

"I'm not giving my last to you."

"You little brat," the woman began, going to the girl who squealed and tried to run away, but was still caught and being tickled.

It was surreal, watching it all. "Well, you  _are_  a were-lion," Cat muttered to the woman still holding her while her son went to join the fun, as did Skip. "How much stranger would it be to believe in magic?"

"A what now?"

"White lion, prominent lower fangs and small horns."

"I'm a dramonicus?" Kara grinned at the revelation. "I would have thought I turned into a huge wolf, like Kry — Skip."

"Alright!" Cat called, ignoring the joy of the woman still holding her. "We have things to do today! Carter, school; Sylvan, you're going to sign some things that Lucy,  _your lawyer_ , has prepared for us at my work."

"You know Lucy?"

"I bet you know Lois."

"I worked for General Lane and they were the ones who tried to give me something normal," Sylvan shrugged, "Lucy made my first contract with the government, all to benefit me. I am grateful to both of them, they made me feel adequate, though not fully normal.

"Not like you guys," she blushed again just to smile when Kara went to her and gave her a tender hug; they also sighed in relief at the contact.

* * *

The world had turned upside down. There was no other explanation for Alex or Cat.

The girl hadn't given much trouble to washing her teeth, now that it wasn't mint flavored. She did eat in a rush, which led to a surprising revelation.

"I'm sorry," she began, just to swallow and managed to control the impulse of stuffing her face. "It seems like I conditioned myself. I would often get trapped inside my own head, working something out, forgetting to eat or sleep until my body just passed out. When I finally managed to get some food in front of me, my body's fear would push me to just eating everything in a frenzy, so its hard to accept the fact that I'm just gonna get meals."

"I won't say it's fine because it isn't," Cat began, frown in place, "but you have a good head, make use of it to re-educate yourself. If we're going to take you out, nothing less than your best behavior will do."

"Hey, since I'm also a terrible eater —"

"She is," Alex added, ignoring how her sister ignored the comment and continued speaking.

"— how about we moderate ourselves together?" Kara suggested, and received a shy smile in return.

"Great, now I have two wild ones and two nerds," the older blonde began with a huff and a roll of eyes, before turning to Skip, who was sitting in one of the chairs and munching his kibble from a dog dish that was placed on the table; Cat knew that the mutt was beyond smart and wasn't willing to treat him as anything but part of the family. "I swear Skip, we are the only normal ones and we're supposed to hate each other."

"Like cats and dogs?" Alex asked with a sly grin just to be at the end of two different glares. "Wait, how can Skip glare!?"

Carter snorted his milk from his nose, earning a similar reaction from Sylvan before both began choking and laughing.

"I  _meant_ ," hazel eyes turned emerald, "I can't handle interaction if the other being isn't bipedal, which he clearly isn't."

Skip's gruff in agreement put an end to it, as well as breakfast.

The other sign that maybe, they had all been caught in Bizarro's world was, watching Skip, who was actually Krypto the Superdog, help Sylvan look for her socks.

"What do you mean, you distinguished them?" Cat demanded, feeling a vein pulsing at the obsessive-compulsive behavior the child was exhibiting.

"Oh, I buy Nike's socks for that," Kara began, always close, ignoring the sound her sister made. "They already have their socks with an R and an L to denote the difference."

"They are socks!" Alex began, clearly having had the conversation before. "You could be wearing two lefts and not truly know the difference!"

"I do!" The other two chorus, but the blonde quickly left at the annoyed sound the older woman made.

"Hey, Skip found it!" Carter called, taking the sock and hugging the mutt before biting his ear, not knowing why he was doing that.

"Yay, Skip is the best hound ever!" Sylvan cheered, just to ignore her own outburst by quickly putting the sock on her foot then her shoes, just to go and hug the dog as well.

"Why do I get the feeling they love him more than me?" Cat began, musing out loud but before the children could voice their outrage, the other blonde appeared with a glass of water and an Advil. "Thank you dear."

"They love you very much," Kara whispered the reassurance, making use of the pill to quickly give her mate a scorching kiss; Cat moaned. "Now, take it before your headache returns with vengeance."

When she finally swallowed the medication, she found her arms full of children. It amazed her how much they wanted to show her they loved her, and a soft and tender smile graced her face before she could control it.

"Okay, I guess I can see how she can be their mother," Alex began, snapping the spell. "But I still don't see how she can be your  _mate_."

The kids giggled and the older woman sighed. "Enough, we all have compromises today. Get Skip his harness, time to leave."

"Can Skip come with me?" Carter asked a little anxiously.

"Carter, Skip is Kara's ESA," Sylvan began softly, taking his hand. "I am willing to consider a normal experience, like school."

"Mom, can I transfer to high school?"

* * *

> **Late Morning, National City, CatCo Plaza**

By the time they all left, they were running a little late. Fortunately, Alex had her car and could go to work easily, but Cat arrived late at CatCo (by 4  _minutes_ ) and before Kara, just to make sure nothing was out of control and to meet with Lucy. When she arrived from the meeting to her office, where a happy Sylvan was lying on the couch over Skip and they both looked up at the women, girl with the dog's ear between her teeth and tugging, looking like a female version of Mowgli from the Jungle's Book, both women stopped and stared. The only one unfazed was Kara, who immediately entered with latte at hand, and a treat for both, herself and the kid.

"Hi Lucy," the girl said sheepishly, once they entered behind the young blonde; the dog barked, earning a jump from the lawyer, who clearly wasn't expecting for the dog to be alive. "This is Skip, Kara's ESA."

"Skip?" Brown eyes went wide with recognition. "Well, he looks like a keeper."

"Skip," both girl and dog turned to the sound of the name, "come. Miss Grant and Lucy have to speak with Sylvan,  _alone_."

"Can he come back afterwards?" She asked while the mutt whined too, and when the blonde turned to her boss, so did the other two.

But Cat wasn't looking at them, glasses perched on nose she was going over the contract as she waved her hand. "As long as he understands I won't have my furniture chewed on." Skip made a complained sound, earning an amused smirk from the woman, who finally turned to face him. "Yes, I'm purposely annoying you. Now leave please,  _mutt_ ," Lucy gasped, eyes wide and unsure of what to expect from what was clearly an impeccable breed back in Krypton, "so the girl can focus on the task at hand and finish quickly, and you both can go back to lazing around all day on my expensive couch."

The dog stared with clear blue eyes, before standing on all four and allowing the girl to sit properly, barked softly and panted, tongue out. He then went to the woman, sat in front and rose a foreleg, clearly expecting a shake to seal the deal. The arched eyebrow spoke of how impressed the blonde human was regarding his behavior and shook on it. Another bark, and he was suddenly sniffing Cat's neck delicately, rubbing his snout only once the woman patted his neck. He then proceeded to go to Lucy's side and request for a pat by nuzzling her thigh. She was quick to comply, scratching right behind the ear and satisfied, he finally left and Kara closed the door after him. He was quite the canine around the bullpen, everyone amazed by how easily he could manipulate their rather impossible boss.

The contract was quickly revised and Cat realized the girl could very well be a lawyer, with the way Lucy had clearly taught her. She was pleased to have a neutral party who could go over those tedious contracts the boards liked so much, before requesting for Baby Lane to do a final check. While she had agreed to let the Lane girl go, it had been with the condition of having her as her private lawyer, and she had been quick to jump aboard. Sylvan cheered when Skip bounded in, jumped on the couch and pounced on her, before simply laying down gently over the girl, nuzzling her neck softly.

Lucy then left, and Cat was infinitely grateful to have the child and mutt as buffer between her and her assistant.

* * *

It was a slow day.

It didn't help that she had no news regarding her sister. Her nervous energy was curbed by the girl, who intentionally went to her to distract her and learn what exactly she did there. Sylvan was an ever-curios girl, eager to learn, no matter how tedious it seemed. She went as far as to answer calls and without being walked through, answered perfectly. Cat witnessed as much, looking thoroughly amused when a particularly hard person to get through got put in their place when the child recited what exactly was wrong with their work and how it was less than stellar. There was an adorable frown, grimace in place at the conversation, both which disappeared when she turned to look at the blonde on whose lap she sat, but the surprised looks left her puzzled.

"What?" The genius gestured at the pc. "This thing is amazing, and now that I know what mo —  _Cat_  likes," she interrupted, looking down and not meeting their eyes but still explaining, not that she had to. She usually didn't. "I can see he wasn't performing up to par."

"Silly," the nickname slipped and the girl blushed, looking up and managing to relax when the woman holding her tightened her embrace just a fraction, "care to do your mother's job for a while? I have to speak to her privately.

"Also," she approached and made those brown eyes face her fully, "I don't mind, as long as  _I_  am mom; call Keira as you like."

Kara opened her mouth with a frown, but before words could escape her, she shook her head and bit her tongue. "I'll be back soon Little One," she affirmed, holding the girl before standing and placing her back. She then made the chair be at its full height before motioning for Skip to sit on it. "Stay, guard."

He licked her cheek and the alien finally turned and went to follow the woman back to the office. Cat brought two glasses back to the sofa, hesitating a bit when the younger woman sat besides her,  _really_  close, too, before pouring them both water.

"I can see you're worrying over your sister," she began, passing the glass.

Kara shrugged. "Being around you lessens it, and Silly keeps it under control," she confessed.

"Well, should you disappear for a few hours, you have taught someone capable," the older woman stated, amusement evident. "Just make sure the hobbit and Olsen know; I don't want either scarring our little girl with their useless flirting." The scoff was clear, as the fact that she was glossing over the slip. "Your sister needs you, chop  **chop**."

"Yes Miss Grant," the blonde kryptonian whispered, checking to see no one was looking before stealing another kiss, this one just a press of lips for courage; if she deepened it, she feared she would give the whole bullpen other breaking news than the ones on the screens. Thus, she left the office, kissed the girl and mutt on the forehead, before leaving Skip with a clear command. "Protect."

He nodded and she was gone.

Right then, Winn began speaking. "Hey Kara, have you seen this latest kitty video?" He asked, snorting a bit as he turned. "It's — woah!"

Penetrating brown and blue eyes met his and he turned around, just to find a recently sent e-mail. He could hear the dog's soft and dangerous growl, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He hadn't forgotten the incident with his girlfriend the day before, and he wasn't entirely sure the dog didn't have it out for him.

"Don't worry Skip," he heard the girl, "he seems to know mom, so he must be trustworthy. She loves mom, so don't worry."

Winn could also,  _distinctly_ , hear the expressed dislike the mutt gave, but he controlled himself. The email had to explain the blonde's absence and presence of those two.

✉️ Winn, sorry I didn't get time to tell you directly; Alex is in trouble. You know, with the  _martian_  revelation everything seems to have turned inside out at the DEO. I'll keep you posted. The Little One you see at my desk is someone I consider like a daughter. Treat her as you would treat Carter, install Minecraft on my comp (just this once, ok?) and show it to her; she'll catch on pretty quick. Don't worry about Skip, he just enjoys the theatrics. Unless you still smell like Siobhan, then ask Sylvan to look at the game from your computer and tell her you can install it, that I asked you to. Anyway, let James know where I'm off too, and to treat my Little One well.

"Hey um, Winn," he turned to look at James who just dropped by, "where's Kara?"

"Suddenly I feel invisible," the girl told the dog at her back with a pout; the mutt licked her face and they both stared.

"Uh, read this," he said before leaving his chair and approaching the girl, "it's not that we're ignoring you," he began with caution, "it is just that Kara is our best friend,  _my_  best friend, and she would usually let us know before she leaves to run some errand. She sent me an email detailing that you are very special to her, and to help you in any way I can. Also, to install a game in her computer for you to entertain yourself."

She stared at him, then properly looked, before nodding with a bit of reluctance. Kara had also sent her an email saying that while she could handle phones and mails, that this still left her with some spare time, since Cat wasn't going to ask her to do coffee runs. As if on cue, once he was done installing it, the big boss called the man over and told him to get her a latte. Sylvan smirked a bit, manned the phones while checking the game. It was fun, but more so, was seeing everyone scurrying around with slightly more panic when they found Kara wasn't there. She laughed and giggled and chuckled at the image of the headless chickens trying to please her mother. Suddenly, the girl was sad that she had made her promise to Carter to join him at high school; if her mom was missing in action, the office seemed to turn into a fun place.

"Wilt!"

Another smirk, then glee and a genuine smile on her face when the boy returned from another coffee run with a tea for her, then came back from the office with a glass filled with M&Ms. In thanks, she offered him some, and at his surprised look, she wondered what was so special about the gesture. When he took some of the chocolates, she knew something shifted between them, and that he was warming up to her. She didn't get it but, she felt marginally better that this also translated to Skip not being so cautious around the young man.

More phone calls to be sorted, and Sylvan had yet to disappoint. She didn't.

* * *

> **Monday, National City, DEO**

Agent Vasquez helped her get ears on the interview. Like the one done to J'onn, the room had been jammed by a signal. She would have thought her friend would have gone softer on her sister, but it really wasn't surprising. After all, if she acted any different, they might learn she was actually in on it, and that would be bad. Her worry hadn't lessened and no one seemed to be able to help.

In fact, it would have been the perfect time for Krypto to actually fulfill his cover job description as emotional support but, she felt infinitely better knowing he was there to protect Cat and Sylvan.

"Susan, I don't think —"

"Supergirl," the agent began in a whisper, both in the break room getting some food; stress never did any woman any good. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but you need to keep your cool. If you go in there, you expose both identities and that, isn't going to do anyone any good.

"The DEO might be able to function without you but, you got to realize, things work a lot smoother when we have an alien at our side." The human sighed, worry and concern evident and clear on her face. "But without Director Henshaw, only Alex can truly lead us. If not her, anyone else the government sends are only going to cripple the entire operation we have working here."

"I get it," she did, truly did, "but I somehow doubt General Lane would agree to allowing me to take charge, never mind the fact that I don't truly know how."

"You could do it," the vote of confidence made her smile a bit. "But this would imply leaving your current job. I don't think that's an option."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your lack of furry companion?" At the soft frown, she elaborated. "You wouldn't leave him, unless he had a job of his own."

"I met someone," Kara confessed sheepishly, then chuckled dryly at the interested look she got. "A brilliant kid. She's staying with Cat, having connected with her son, Carter. She's a genius, capable of handling herself and, I believe, with several different degrees from different universities in different fields. Thus, she has no use for school, so she's at CatCo, and I left Superdog, with an undercover identity and job, to take care of her."

"Seems like Cat has become deeply involved with you."

"The Silverite also influenced."

"Ah," Vasquez looked immensely amused. "So what you're  _not_  saying is, the mutt is there to protect your little family."

Kara blushed. "Yeah . . . ."

The agent laughed.

* * *

> **Sometime later . . .**

Amusement was short.

Alex had been found guilty despite the poly. Lucy, Susan, and even Alex, all managed to stop Kara from giving Harper an excuse to take her as well. The revelation that there was something like Project Cadmus or what was more, that she could have found herself there after landing, almost got her doing something stupid,  _almost_. Thoughts of Carter, Krypto, even Sylvan and of course,  _Cat_ , prevented her from getting detained herself. She called James to let him know, then called Cat.

> **. . . at CatCo Plaza**

"Silly," Cat said from the door of her office, "call my driver, we are going to wait for your mother at home with Carter."

"Yes mom," the girl replied with a soft and happy smile, making the call.

The whole exchange would have attracted attention — everyone actually stopped to listen at the words, shocked by them — but no one dared turn and stare.

Once home, the kids entertained themselves with games, stating how boring the homework was, and watching a marathon of dog movies for Skip's benefit. They began with Bethoveen, then Buddies, then Underdog, which seemed to amuse Cat to no end, wrapped it with See Spot Run and then, the woman took back control. She searched on Netflix for an old classic, Commissar Rex, and happy when she found it. If she was going to be subjected to dogs, then they might as well do with some good classics. They all, including Skip, watched enthralled as the serie began playing.

* * *

> **Monday Dusk, National City, On the way to Project Cadmus**

The kryptonian felt unease.

The air was charged with electricity, an undercurrent that made her feel on edge. But, she had no way of believing it was a thunderstorm. Keeping her thoughts, and the tingling taste of copper on her tongue, she placed her helmet on. Clad totally in black, both her and Lucy rode along the truck that held their friends. Using multiple disguising spheres, she turned Krypto's white fur, to pitch black. He blended perfectly with the night and ran straight ahead.

They were quickly spotted, compromised, with Krypto the only one who remained hidden. When the man driving saw him, blue eyes and black fur, they swerved too deep and hit the breaks too fast, but he still saw how they approached the dog. Only, one minute he was there and the next, the mutt had vanished. Kara tried to prevent the vehicle from tipping over but, the bike wasn't fast enough.

A roar was heard and a white dragon appeared and Kara recognized the Tanto Flez, an extinguished specie from her home planet. She skid to a halt, aware that Krypto wasn't reacting negatively, which let her know the new-comer was like her, marked by the Silverite, and not an enemy. Had Kal-El been infected against all odds? Who else could it be? Noticing Lucy was besides her and clearly restless, despite the fact that the creature was the one who prevented the truck from falling over, they turned back to gear and towards the driver and co-pilot. One was being held by a penetrating glare from the dragon, the other being held down by what was practically, a black wolf.

Kara dealt with the dragon's while Lucy went to relieve Krypto from his. She rubbed his head affectionately, enjoying the way the dog responded.

Once they had them cuffed, the lawyer held them as they went to open the back part to let their comrades out, being helped by Superdog; the blonde for her part opened the door. Harper was knocked out and with his memories tampered, but before Kara could give her sister a hug in relief, someone else entered the vehicle and took Alex in for a deep kiss. Kara blushed at the display and at the moan her sister made, but what made her gasp, wasn't the fact that it was a woman, it was the fact that it was her aunt.

"Astra?!"

Maybe the curse didn't affect the male lineage of her family but the female one, with complete disregard of House.


	8. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice, the rating went up

> **Monday Dawn, Leaving National City, Still on the way to Project Cadmus**

Hank took a look at the kissing brunettes, decided to shake his head and simply leave and deal with the drivers. He could consider the Danvers as part of his family, that it didn't give him the authority to have any say on whom they dated. Besides, he could tell the blonde was the one who needed the time.

"Hold on!" Kara could only shake her head when her biological aunt took her adoptive sister's legs and they wrapped around the naked waist without much prompting. "Astra, what's going on?"

"Little One," the older alien gasped, swallowing and squeezing the buttocks she had within reach; Alex gasped and moaned at the feeling, her trembling body holding on for dear life. "When you were branded, the fire easily consumed my body and healed the wound; I was close enough to the sun to replenish my energy and be able to return as a Tanto Flez.

"After coming back, I could feel and sense who was my mate, and through you and your worry, I knew something wrong was going on," she was now panting a little, and it would seem like Alex was returning to her senses as well. "I never thought I would garner such a strong reaction just by being with my mate."

"Ok, I'll just pretend it isn't weird that my sister and my aunt are mated," Kara stated, bewildered look on her face.

"Well, you can be thankful that we're not related by blood," Alex finally spoke, feeling her body being feverish and how her lower abdomen pulsed with heat, feeling like molten lava. "I know I am."

"Welcome back, Brave One," Astra whispered in a loving and tender tone that bellied her intense sexual attraction; it was a tone Kara had never heard her aunt direct at anyone, not even herself when she was a young child.

"Um, how come you know who your mate is and I didn't?" The blonde inquired, feeling something akin to betrayal. "I mean, I  _did_  touch the cursed silver."

"Little One," the older woman began, sighing, "I trained my whole life to be able to control this side of me, of course this would mean a stronger animal and a deeper affinity to it."

"Agent Danvers," Hank called, "give your sister and her aunt time to get changed. General Astra, I hope you'll take on a more active role in our cause now."

"Martian, I rather be killed by my mate again," she didn't allow her heart to look away, "than attack her. She's whom I've been waiting for my whole life, I don't plan on ruining it when it hasn't even begun."

"Good to hear," he replied. "Now then, let's get moving ladies, I don't believe we should torment Ms. Lane any further."

Alex blushed and left the truck, so Kara could take off her black attire and give it to her aunt to wear. The thought made her pause, a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Astra's smooth skin and strong muscles beneath, made her feel warm. Lucy was suddenly besides her, giving her a worried look. All the pale brunette could do was smile softly though and whisper reassurances.

Meanwhile, Astra smirked, knowing fully well what went through her mate's head, feeling smug as well at the way the clothes hugged her figure; she could tell how much teasing the younger woman would receive. Kara, for her part, had her mind racing regarding the whole  _mate_  debacle. There had to be other reasons, and it was obvious her aunt would follow her mate which meant if she had questions, she would have to ask them. She also had someone precious to her come back to life, and at that thought, she went to the woman and gave her a tight hug, ignoring the bare chest. Despite her military training, if the General was weak to something (other than kryptonite) was her niece, so the embrace was returned fully.

"I am happy to see you too, Little One," the whisper was soothing, the combing and petting helping ease the tension. A tender peck to the forehead as they began to separate, and Astra inquired, "have you found your mate yet?"

"Yeah . . . ." At the inquiring look and smile, she blushed. "Yes um, my boss."

"Hmmmm, that must be interesting."

"That's a complete understatement," the blonde said, then shook her head, knowing that no matter how embarrassing, she had to speak; she turned red either way. "I can't . . . every time I see her, I want to jump on her,  _claim_  her as mine." Astra laughed, finishing getting dressed, leaving a huge V displaying skin, obviously to tantalize the human outside. "Tell me it stops,  _please_."

"Little One," the older kryptonian began with a hum, taking a hand and playing with the fingers for a bit, "the only way the craving ends, is with a claiming.

"Claim her, make her yours, and the urge will subside," she whispered before going for a hug herself, which wasn't like herself. "But, heed this warning; don't do it when you're transformed."

Kara then realized something, and before the short embrace could end, inquired, "wait, how exactly do I claim her?"

Aquamarine eyes turned wide at the question, and the younger woman blushed further. "Oh no Kara, no, it's not through sexual intercourse —" more shades of red, "though, of course, that only enhances the experience —"

"Please, Aunt Astra," she requested softly, "how exactly  _do_  I  **claim**  her?"

The brunette chuckled, moving to the exit of the vehicle and helping get the men inside the back, ignoring the man who was already there. "Simple, a bite on the base of the neck, right over the artery," she used her own neck to show more clearly where exactly, earning a growl from her mate; the martian stopped her agent before she could try to get things to escalate, and this made the warrior tremble with power. "This ability will be transmitted, bonding the two of you; if you're the beast though, they will be able to morph. However, if you remain human during the process, what is passed along is simply a resilience.

"Which, of course," they had finished placing the drivers on the back and she jumped down, gazing at her mate and the fire in their eyes spoke of their mutual attraction, "would be incredibly beneficial, considering how we could easily crush them if we're not careful."

"Alright then," J'onn said, in martian form, "Astra, you take one of the bikes, I'll fly Agent Danvers," it was clear that both women wanted to protest but knew why it was best that way, so said nothing. "Supergirl, you can take the other bike; Miss Lane shall ride on Krypto.

"Change the wheels, it should be enough to make for a distraction," he suggested, "then Miss Lane can go on it wherever she wants or needs."

"Why are we keeping one?" Alex inquired, puzzled.

"Because you'll grow tired of my carrying," the man replied, "and I cannot trust you and the General to keep things from escalating."

Lucy seemed to be unsatisfied about something. "The whole point of this was for all of us to return to National City," just for her to give the younger brunette an amused smirk, "even if you two would like to enjoy a honeymoon, I do not believe the timing is right."

"You do have a point Miss Lane," the man acknowledged with a bow of his head before turning to the two Danvers. "Alex, Kara, I have news regarding Jeremiah," he began with a sigh, "he's still alive, and in Cadmus."

* * *

> **Full Moon, National City, Cat's Fifth Penthouse**

It was quite late, the full moon was already in the sky, giving perfect illumination. The alien barely kept her human form and Lucy quickly left on the bike once the tires had been changed. Krypto's disguise had been altered due to the amount he had eaten, and now the place were it had spots had turned white, while the places where his fur had been white, were now  _black_. No matter how many questions would be asked, the kryptonian didn't feel like going to her own place and hide things. Oh no, not —  _especially_  — when the full moon was out.

Kara landed on Cat's room balcony along with Krypto-now-Skip, both going inside without making a single sound. The dog floated silently to the door and left the room, going to the kids' in order to keep them company. Kara went to the door as well, right after closing the one leading to the balcony, and was about to leave as well when the sound of sheets distracted her. Her focus changed and without further thought, closed the door and  _locked_  it, and on her way to the bed, discarded her suit.

"Cat?" She whispered so softly, she didn't know if she was heard.

She didn't even see the arms sneaking from the covers and pulling her close, giving her a  _kiss_. She forgot everything right then.

The kiss deepened, pent-up emotions finally reaching limit, and everything left their minds when they realized the other was naked as well. They couldn't wait or take their time, it was something primal, a need more than anything,  _need_  of knowing the one besides them was really there. Of finally letting go of all inhibitions. Cat's hands were placed down besides her head, her legs wrapped around the alien's waist as hips moved; Kara didn't go for more kisses, she just kept nuzzling the point her aunt taught her, licked the place. She didn't feel the change going over her, all she needed was to claim her mate.

Cat, for her part, felt the fur, the huge paws pinning her hands down and even though there was no panic and no fear, her puzzlement stemmed from the fact that, she wanted her Kara, not the dramonicus. Then, she felt the bite; the searing pain that crossed through her entire being and pulled at her as her entire body changed and, before she could express her feelings vocally, she bit the exact same spot on her mate. Another ripple ran up and down their bodies, with Kara finally realizing what had happened; her jaw loosened and she began stepping back, terrified.

The sight that greeted her was just, mind-blowing. A lion, sandy-brown fur, white belly, distinctly female but for what could be taken for a mullet instead of a mane, was lying face up on the bed. A feral snarl that spoke of an eagerness to engage had her on edge, but instead of attacking she appeared to be shrinking, till the human she had known for the past year appeared. It took Kara's breath away, pulled her from her dramonicus self as she went back to the woman who was her mate, her partner, her love, heart and  _life_. Taking a porcelain cheek on a hand, she gave Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, the most  _enticing_  kiss.

"Promise me," Cat panted, having been left quite breathless, "promise me you won't  _ever_  turn into that,  ** _again_**."

"Cat —"

"Promise me Kara," the older woman practically begged. "I do not wish to risk our children —"

"I promise you, Love," the younger blonde stated, leaning down for a deeper, more loving, kiss; it earned her a gasp, "that I'll  _never_  turn again."

And that primal side also promised, since it lived to serve its mate.

* * *

> **Full Moon, National City's Outskirts, Cadmus Possible Road**

J'onn didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that the full moon was pulling at both women. He gave thanks that at least the alien could control herself. So, when they decided to check in at a motel, he gave them the one farthest and without many neighbors. It was a preferred location for him, since he intruded less on others' thoughts, but he would practice caution with the two women.

For their part, they both managed to behave and even behind the closed door, they were both reluctant on being the first to cave. Their pride got them nowhere when they,  _finally_ , kissed. Still, Alex was the first to approach, Astra the first to touch with a hand to her waist, and they both met the other half-way.

Like being drunk, they held on to each other as though for dear life. Astra was conscious of their need for clothes, since the last thing she wanted or needed, was for her mate to go around without clothes. No, she wasn't against such an idea, but she fear what she would do to those passersby who would  _stare_. And really, how could they do anything but? So she kept those hands from tearing things off, taking her time. Once they were completely naked though, she could feel the need as strong as her own, requesting for release. Still keeping those hands back, she nuzzled the right spot. Only, Alex wasn't being keen on letting her have her way.

"Please Brave One," she begged, " ** _please_**."

" _Astra_  . . . ." She breathed, getting her hand free and pushing those long and painful fangs on her neck. There was no more need for permission, and the feeling was enough for her to gleefully claim the younger woman as her own. The pain seemed to cause more pleasure than not as Alex cried out the name in ecstasy. " _Astra_!"

The gasp only made the older woman hover, and although she didn't have long canine teeth of her own, the human mimicked the action and bit as hard as she could. It enticed the Tanto Flez but, didn't push the beast to reveal itself. Finally releasing each other, they simply stared, panting; their bodies already a sweaty mess, Astra simply took them from the wall they were using, making those strong and well-defined legs to hold tighter to her waist. The action made her groan and growl at the same time, a noise so primal that it made her mate shudder.

Alex couldn't help but condemn their age gap, since despite her looks, the woman she couldn't imagine living without could very well be fifty or forty years older than her, if not more. So much more experienced, as well as married although, hopefully, the kryptonian ritual was also 'till death do us part' and it had become void when she  _killed_  her own mate. The thought itself made her freeze, even more when she realized something her sister had told her.

"Brave One, what's wrong?" She inquired softly, searching soft brown with her own piercing blue.

"Your people do not have divorces." It was a blunt statement.

"Yes, this means this that's happening now, can never happen again," Astra defined, making a motion between them with her left index finger.

"You're married to Non."

The kryptonian only shook her head. "This symbol — this  ** _Mark of a Warrior_** , is stronger than anything, and take precedence. If he wishes to dispute either of our claims, I'll have to kill him without spilling blood.

"If I allow myself or my weapons, to be tainted by his blood," a shrug at the irrationality of the words being said, "it means I claim him, which at this point would make me go insane."

"This claim is what defined your no-divorce policy," Alex realized, and after finding comfort in the fact that what she had with Astra was much stronger than anything in either world, it brought her a degree peace and comfort. " _Kiss me_ , Astra, kiss me and make my body and soul yours."

"You wish to carry our children?" The older woman inquired with a light frown; it was evident that the human had no idea what she was requesting.

"Is that what it means, you making me yours whole and fully," intense brown eyes met sapphire, and with a tug at the neck, she made her request of them lying on the bed; the alien did as requested. "Then  _yes_ ," she hissed directly at her mate's ear, "make me yours in all levels Astra, I wish for our love to be born, and I want to be the one to bear it."

Astra, with tears in her eyes at hearing the honest confession, made tender and fulfilling love to the woman with whom she wanted to be with, for all eternity.

* * *

Cat was exhausted, laying on her back, holding the alien at a distance with a trembling arm. Until it just fell down from her fatigue. Kara chuckled, amused, licking her lips. She decided that she was satisfied enough, took her mate and placed her over herself as she laid on her back. With a hum, she took joy on the short hair, making it even more so disorderly. Cat huffed at the action, just to sigh without strength; being close to the younger woman, she felt her strength being restored; of course the endless stamina stood to reason, considering the woman to whom she was mated was Supergirl.

"Cat?" The insecurity on her lover's voice made her worry.

"Are you okay, Kara?" She inquired, a flash of fear came and disappear; no, there was no way her mate had just discovered that they weren't meant to be.

"Cat, this is forever right?"

"Beg your pardon?" It was quite a confusing question for her.

"Well, I know you've had several divorces —"

"Why is my past being brought up?"

"Because, well  _this_  —" Kara motioned to the two of them with her left index finger, "this is forever."

"Oh good," the relief of those words puzzled the alien, so the older blonde decided to elaborate, " _you_ , Kara, you are worth fighting for," Cat stated, looking at her assistant in the most tender manner, "you are worth thinking about starting a new family, about trying hard to be happy with the simple and worthwhile things.

"Just  ** _you_** , all of your sides that encompasses everything about you, whether we're here or there, under a red sun," this last, was whispered next to the alien's ear before their lips met in their most tender kiss ever, before the older woman grimaced a bit. "I really should have thought better about that kiss, considering where your mouth was."

But the younger woman expertly ignored all this. "Would you really like for us to have a family, all four of us?"

"Yes, of —" another tender and chaste kiss made her growl. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"I want us to have a child," Kara dismissed the words, and Cat finally acquired the strength to sit straddling the younger woman. "I want us to have a bigger family."

"I'm uncertain I can bear a child for you," the human stated, although she had no idea how that would work with an alien or if they ought to search for a surrogate father.

"I'll carry it," she had no idea what she meant, all she knew was "I want us all to have a family, as genius as they can be born, as strange as they would be while growing."

"Considering they would be ours," the older blonde began with a sigh, "I have no doubt they would be quite strange.

"Would they inherit your powers?"

". . . ." It was a valid question, one for which she had no answers. "I do believe so, yes."

"Okay, I want to have our first," Cat began with a sigh, ignoring her own thoughts and leaning down for another soft kiss, "you can have the next three."

"We're going to have that many?!" Kara certainly hadn't thought that far ahead, but at the deeper kiss she received, all such thoughts left her mind. "I'll have as many as you would like."

* * *

"You can have one," Astra said, panting; it had been on her head for a while, "but I don't want to risk your frail humanity with carrying more."

"Would they have your powers?" Alex inquired, puzzled frown in place.

"Since they would be ours, and it would be through this Mark," she traced the shape on her lover's hand, "then  _yes_ , yes they would."

"Then I want to carry more than one."

The statement was done as the human went for more, pushing the alien on her back and going to take care of those lips she had been itching to take that were below the waist.

* * *

The night was spent learning about each other, about their bodies and their reactions. Learning how far to push, how much their human mates could handle while they themselves pushed the obvious boundaries. They went at it till early in the morning, and for some reason, both Cat and Alex appeared to have more than enough energy to handle whatever their Tuesday could bring. Alex was capable of using the bike that was left with joy and a sense of freedom, Cat remained quiet while Kara stumbled over her words to explain to their children what was going on. Complete with exposing her secret; the CEO worried over her son, but he seemed to have gotten back to his hero-worshiping days due to the smaller older girl.

They became awed by the fact that Krypto was now their very own pup, who was going to go with them to school. Kara had been quick about it, and saying Cat Grant's name was a sure-way of getting things moving and opening doors. Skip was now Sylvan's Service Dog; in order to be able to integrate back to society she was given the pup as an excuse. In any case, both women felt better if they were being accompanied by the alien life form.

Now, Kara had business with Lucy and the DEO, and of course, being CEO meant Cat had an actual job to do.

"I am not entirely comfortable being away from you," Kara muttered darkly, her hair turning a shade lighter, canine teeth elongating into fangs as a snarl appeared. At her mate's gentle touch on the cheek, the transformation receded as she sought further comfort from the contact. " _Love_  . . . ."

"Kara, I need you to listen to me carefully," the older blonde began, her eyes further green than brown or amber meeting soft blue, " _you_ , have a duty to this city beyond me. For now, you need to fulfill that promise you made before the one you made to me."

" _Cat_  . . . ." A chaste and sweet kiss ended all thought.

"Love.  _Mate_ ," Cat realized this term was further encompassing than any other. "I, shall be fine. You go out there and make sure our city is safe, for  _everyone_ , ok?"

Blue eyes glazed over, a breathless "yes" making evident that her primal side wished to do what Cat asked.

* * *

> **Morning, CatCo Plaza**

One of the reasons she had requested for her mate to leave, was so she could speak to Siobhan. Besides getting the Hobbit to analyze the email she had received, she knew her love would never write such a thing. So, she had to put a stop to it all, specially since she knew that, whatever had happened back then between herself and her hero, it wasn't for anyone else to pry on.

"Siobhan, come in," she said, motioning to one of the chairs by her desk; funny how, even before realizing what made Kara so special, she had always invited the girl to sit with her on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable.

"I'd offer you a cappuccino, but as you can see we're a bit . . ." she grimaced and rolled her eyes at the incompetents aiming to do her mate's job, "short-staffed at the moment."

"What happened to Kara?" The tanned woman inquired in a not-really-subtle manner.

"Mm, funny you should ask." The CEO began, not sounding particularly amused. "I very rarely have to say this, Siobhan, but I think I made a terrible mistake."

"Oh?" The glee was barely contained on that single syllable.

"Uh-huh." Hazel turned amber and she managed to control her anger,  _barely_. "Kara has been a tremendous assistant, as I'm sure you observed during your brief time here. Who could have ever thought that underneath that prim little sweater-set was a simmering cauldron of rage just waiting to boil over?"

"I don't understand." Siobhan replied, confused.

"She sent me an email, telling me what she thinks of me in terms that are, well, highly unsuitable to repeat in a professional setting." Cat did a finger motion off-handedly. "Called me names that I haven't heard since the last mediation with my ex-husband."

"That is  _so_  surprising." The former assistant said, preening.

"Yes, I thought so too," Cat motioned to the outside of her fishbowl, "which is why I found someone who did an obsessive study of Kara for the past two years."

"Winn?" The brunette inquired, looking puzzled.

"I analyzed the typing speed and patterns on the hard drive." He said, holding a folder. "It didn't match Kara's, but it did match yours."

"Ms. Grant, I can explain —"

"Thank you Will," the older woman dismissed, making a waving notion; the young man stepped outside and closed the doors. "Now, I thought you were smarter Smythe. How closely have you been following my career?"

"Very closely Ms. Grant —"

"Then, do you remember a former employee called Leslie?" At the paleness of the face, Cat simply nodded, taking the response for a positive answer. "The reason for that, and this, is because you're trying to smear something I made, something I created."

The Queen of All Media stood and surveyed her kingdom. "This is the epitome of my creations, someone to guide and help bring about real change.

"I will not allow you, Leslie, or even Supergirl herself, to destroy all of my hard work."

"Miss Grant —!"

"No — save it for the police." The blonde stated, frown in place; this was what silenced her former employee in the first place. "Because that's who you'll be talking to if you ever pull something like that again.

"Now, get out of my office and resume work." The brunette froze, was paralyzed by the words, eyes wide. Cat went to stand and then lean a bit to look into the younger woman's eyes. "I can recognize talent, and it took guts to figure out the truth but, if you dare to pull this kind of stunt again, I'll make sure you cannot work in any kind of media  _ever_  again. Understood?"

"Yes." The whisper was satisfying enough.

"Good, now go out there and answer the phones," she demanded, frown in place, "if I ever get another second assistant, I'll fire you," she muttered, not caring if the brunette heard or not.

Not feeling any better, she went to the balcony and took a few moments to center herself and take a few deep breaths. This was in order to help Kara as much as herself, and it would be better to keep the younger woman close just in case anything like this happened again.

There was more at stake; her mate, their family, their future — she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly how the story is meant to end, following the rest of the series; I do realize that some things would change and differ, like the last battle, which would feature Astra, as well as a better explanation as to why Cat would remain unaffected, since she wouldn't wear anything, gift or not, that wasn't from her family, so Lord's earrings wouldn't make the cut
> 
> So, the question appears: would you like to read more about this universe or not?  
> Meaning if you would like to read another multi-chapter story about this AU
> 
> _The reason why it ends here, is because it was never meant to diverge so much from the original and it could still follow it; I understand if you want more on this Alternate Universe, so be sure to let me know if you do or if you don't_

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for a Clash of Universes?  
> Devil Wears Prada meets Pitch Perfect meets Glee meets High School Musical meets Victorious
> 
> Or, we could have Alpha/Omega dynamic on Supergirl  
> Please let me know x3
> 
>  
> 
> _The reason why it ends here, is because it was never meant to diverge so much from the original and it could still follow it; I understand if you want more on this Alternate Universe, so be sure to let me know if you do or if you don't_


End file.
